Vamped Up
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Will and Matt go to the cemetery to get a good scare before Halloween but then something unexpected happens. W.i.t.c.h/ ADJL crossover Story is better then the title. You know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Night in the Cemetery **

It is almost Halloween and five girls are at Will's house busy trying to come up with a haunted house that a certain guardian decided to sign them up for in school. "Hay Lin, I can't believe you did this to us again. Don't get me wrong Hay Lin, I love the idea of having a haunted house for the school Halloween party; but did you have to sign us up to build it and be the monsters to scare people. I can't pull off the monster look Hay Lin." Cornelia complained in her usual whinny tone.

"Yeah, except when you wake up in the morning." Irma said making one of her jokes toward Cornelia. Irma got a death glare from Cornelia. "There you go Cornelia, just give them your death glare and then you'll frighten the people off." Irma said making another joke toward Cornelia.

"Enough you two; we have a haunted house to plan and work on." Will said getting tired of the two getting at the others last nerve. For the last week, Irma and Corny have been at each others throats more then usual and Will got tired of it the day after it started and she has been the patient one of the girls.

The girls had been working since twelve that afternoon and it is about three now when a knock came to the door. Will got up and answered it. "Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Hey Will, I was just wondering if you would like to go to the old Heatherfield cemetery just for a scare since it is almost Halloween and all." Then the other girls got up and went to the door to listen in. Will pushed them back and thought about it. "Sure Matt, why not have a good scare before we scare the pants off others." Matt laughed a little and then an idea came to his head. "I have an idea, why don't you have a specific area for the different types of Halloween creatures. One for Vampires, one for werewolves, and so on." The girls looked at each other and agreed to it but Will called the vampire area. "So Will; pick you up at say eight?" Will nodded and then he left.

"So Will gets to go freak herself out at the cemetery tonight and cuddle with her Matt. So cute." Irma teased.

"Come on Irma, that's cute. Will gets to get scared and then cuddle up next to Matt as if they were at a scary movie." Hay Lin said being one hundred percent serious.

"Ok everyone, let's get back to work. We only have two days to do this so thanks to Matt, we made a three day amount of work into a two day job. Either way, we need to hurry so let's get going. So we have a Vampire and werewolf area. What else is there?" They all thought about this for a moment and then came up with some answers.

"We can do a zombie area." Taranee suggested.

"Yeah, and how about one for Frankenstein and one for ghosts which would be best for me since I can turn invisible." Hay Lin said happily.

"Ok then, those are all taken care of now for the rest of the project." Then they assigned the ones without a monster to choose from a monster. Cornelia got werewolf since the costume would cover up her face so nobody will recognize her. Irma got Zombie and Taranee got Frankenstein. They worked on the project for another four hours and then quit there to get ready for her date. She walked to her room and the girls followed. Will turned around and didn't see them. "I am either tired or they are trying to scare me." Will ignored it and entered her room then turned around and shut the door and locked it. She turned back around and the four girls were right in her face making Will jump. "What are you four doing in my room and how did you get here before me? My windows locked and I was the closest to the door and there is no way to sneak around me in the small hallway." Will asked confused.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense." Taranee said. (A/N: I got that from the Emperors New Groove.)

"Whatever, could you leave so I can get dressed?" Will asked somewhat annoyed forgetting about her first question. The four girls looked down and walked out the door. Will quickly got dressed and ran out her room to grab something to eat. She got to the kitchen and then saw her mother and her mothers' boyfriend. "Mom, I am going out with Matt tonight ok." Susan nodded and went back to talking. Will quickly grabbed a cereal bar and left the kitchen. After she ate the bar, she quickly brushed her teeth and went into the living room to watch some T.V. before Matt comes by. She still had five minutes to kill after watching for about fifteen minutes but then a knock came to the door. Will quickly got up and answered it. "Matt, let's go now." Will said in a hurry to get away before her mother does anything to ruin her chance to go with Matt. She seemed to have been doing that a lot lately.

The two walked out the door and walked away from the house. "Ready for the cemetery Will? Kids seem to be attacked at graveyards you know." Matt asked.

"Oh yeah I'm ready for the cemetery. I have the heart with me so nobody would dare attack us as people like to do for reasons I would rather not say and your Shagon so there is the other defense. I think we'll be fine, so let's go." Will said in a hurry to get out.

"I'm surprised your mother is letting us go to the cemetery honestly." Matt said now realizing that little detail.

"Yeah, she doesn't exactly know so let's go already." Will said. Matt wasn't to sure about it but he wasn't about to argue with his girlfriend about something like this especially since his mom doesn't really know about this either. Not long after they left, they arrived at the cemetery. The two walked in and looked around. After a while of walking, they heard noises all around them. "Great, the girls followed us here just to scare us." Will said slightly irritated but then it gave her a reason to get close to Matt."

"You sure it's the girls Will?" Will nodded and they continued. After a while longer of walking, Matt checked the time and decided that they should leave." Come on Will, it's getting late, we should go." Will looked up at him and then shook her head.

"You can go Matt, I am going to find my friends and give them a scare of their life." Matt double checked and even triple checked with Will to see if she would be ok but after hearing the irritated tone in her voice he left. "Ok girls, you can come on out now, Matt left." She didn't get a response and there was nobody around now. Will was slightly scared from being alone but being in a cemetery alone would scare anyone to death. After hearing more noises, Will had finally decided to leave. She turned around and then everything went black.

**A/N: I know it's not Halloween yet or even really close yet but this is one that I just wanted to do so please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Place to Stay**

Matt got home that night and went to bed. That morning, Matt went for breakfast when the phone rang. "Hello?" Matt said answering the phone.

"Matt, where are you and Will, you should have brought Will home hours ago." Mrs. Vandom said on the other side of the phone.

"Will isn't home yet Mrs. Vandom?" Matt asked worriedly and with shock in his voice.

"You mean you don't know where she is?" Susan asked frightened for her daughter.

"No Mrs. Vandom but don't you worry, I will go find her." Then he hung up the phone and ran out the door.

That morning in the cemetery, Will woke up on the hard cold ground. "My head hurts and my neck is so stiff. What happened to me last night?" Then she realized that it's morning. "Oh no, mom is going to kill me and especially Matt for letting me stay here by myself." Will stood up and started walking away when she got dizzy. She grabbed onto a tree and slowly walked along holding onto anything she could as she walked. "Why the heck am I so dizzy?" She asked out loud as she slowly walked along.

In the Heatherfield airport, Jake, his grandpa, and Rose were just arriving. "Hey gramps, why are we here again?"

"Jake, as I told you before we left, there is a vampire on the loose and we need to capture it and return t to it's home before it does to much if any damage." Lao Shi told his grandson.

"How exactly do we capture a vampire without killing it, it's not like we can just ask it to come quietly." Rose pointed out.

"I'm not sure young one but first thing is first, we need to find out where it is and find out where to stay other then in a hotel unless absolutely needed." The three continued on and then realized that they had forgotten something. "Where is Fu Dog?" They all said in unison.

Then as if on cue, the old dog came running toward them. "Thanks for forgetting me." Fu Dog said sarcastically.

"Sorry Fu." They all said again. Half an hour later and they reached the town of Heatherfield.

Will had been walking for what seemed like hours and had finally got a good look at her house and then looked back down as she continued walking. She hadn't walked to far when she crashed into someone. Will fell to the ground exhausted and then heard the person speaking. "I am so sorry." The boy said holding out his hand to help Will up off the ground. Will went to grab the boys hand but couldn't get the strength to do so. Then something happened that shocked Will mainly because she wasn't expecting it from a complete stranger but he grabbed her arms and helped her up. "You look horrible, where do you live and we will help you get there." Will finally looked up and saw one old man, the boy helping her, a girl coming over to help the boy and a dog. Will pointed to a house and then let her head fall again. Then Will felt the girl grab one of her arms and wrapped it around her neck and the boy did the same. They continued till they reached the door and they knocked on the door after making sure that this is the right house.

A woman answered the door and then gasped. "Will!" Then Susan looked at the two helping her daughter. "Thank you who ever you are." Then Susan let them in and they placed Will on a couch.

"There you go Mrs."

"Vandom" The women completed the sentence.

Then Will started speaking but very weakly. "Mom, can I go to my room and rest up which would be easier if the sun wasn't so bright." Susan told the four to sit down and that she would be right back. She picked up her daughter and took her to her room and closed the shades on the windows so that it could be darker. Then she kissed her daughter and noticed that she felt somewhat cold but assumed that since she was out all night that she is so weak and cold. Then she walked into the room with her guests and grabbed a chair and sat down. "Thank you for bringing her to me, she had been out all night." Susan said thanking her guests.

"It was no problem, we found her nearby here and she wasn't and isn't looking to good so my grandson and his girlfriend helped her up. Why was she out all night anyway? Isn't she to young to be out all night?" Lao Shi asked

"She was out with her boyfriend and for some reason she never made it back and so her boyfriend left this morning to go find her. I didn't even realize that she had been gone all night until this morning. Will is a good girl and never has she not come back from a date before. She always got home after I'm in bed anyway and so I never thought anything of her being out later then she should." Susan said sadly. "I just knew that something bad had happened to her when she never came out of her room this morning."

"I do hope she recovers but we must be going to see if we can find a place to stay. I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Lao Shi and this is my grandson Jake. His girlfriend is Rose and this is our dog Fu. We will see you around, good day Mrs. Vandom." Then the group started to leave.

"Please wait, I know that this place isn't much but you can sty here if you need a place to stay. It's the least I can do after you helped out my daughter. Please stay." The group did need a place to stay and they couldn't refuse her. They nodded and Susan showed them around when a knock came to the door. Susan answered it and saw Matt standing there. Before Matt could even say anything, Susan started. "Thanks for looking for Will but she is in bed now asleep." Matt relaxed and then waved goodbye.

In Wills room, Will woke up in a pitch black room thanks to her shades but she could see everything as clear as day. "What's happening to me?"

**A/N: Will and her mom have met Jake and the others but things don't seem to be getting better for Will. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Daughters a Vampire**

Will fell asleep that night with her whole head hurting painfully. She didn't even eat anything that day which worried her mother deeply. Three o'clock that morning, Will woke up feeling slightly better but she grew very thirsty very quickly. Will got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She started drinking it but quickly spit it out of her mouth. She looked at the cup disgusted and then put it in the sink. She went back to her room and fell asleep again. That morning, Will woke up very hungry and rushed to the kitchen. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Will asked seeing that everyone was already at the table.

"Something that even I can make descent." Will and everyone else laughed. Will sat down next to Jake since that was the only available seat left. Susan put the pancakes on the table and everyone dug in. Will grabbed the fork and knife and put a slice in her mouth and then immediately spit it out and got looks from everyone. "Oh come on Will, I'm not that bad am I?" Everyone shook their head. "See everyone else likes it. So what's up, usually it's everyone or no one?" Susan asked slightly hurt.

"Something's wrong with me mom. Last night I got a drink of water and spit it out too. I just don't get it." Then Lao Shi and Jake stood up and asked Will to follow them into the other room. Susan was about to follow but the two said no and they walked off leaving Susan with a worried look. When they got out of earshot and sight, Will spoke up. "Ok, what's the deal?"

"It's you Will, when we found you, you were weak and you couldn't walk. Now you seem to be spitting things out of your mouth and can't figure out why. Tells us what happened that night before we found you." Lao Shi said.

"It's none of your business." Will said angrily. Then she got two looks from both Jake and Lao Shi that weren't to pleasant. "If you must know, I went to the Heatherfield cemetery with my boyfriend to get a small scare before Halloween."

Then Lao Shi asked the question Will thought disgusting because of a certain way it seems to be used. "What else did you two do?"

"Nosey much, I don't have to tell you anything else about me. You're lucky I said that much so back off." Will said and started to storm off when Lao Shi said something that made her angrier.

"If you won't tell us then we will assume that you're pregnant and we will tell your mother or you can tell us what happened." Lao Shi said with a smug face.

"That is so black mail but fine, you win. My boyfriend and I heard these noises and I assumed that my friends were playing a trick on us. It got late and so my boyfriend left. He was going to walk me home but I insisted that I stay and walk home with my friends. Then he left and a few more noises were heard and when I turned around, everything went black. Happy." Will said angrily.

"The weakness in the sun and the taste of food and water is disgusting. You're a vampire Will. It all makes sense." Jake said aloud.

"Only one problem with that theory, there are no such things as vampires. I'm out of here. I appreciate the help from earlier this week but it's time you take your leave and get out." Will said getting ready to walk away when she bumped into her mother.

"Will Vandom, I don't know what you were talking about but you don't talk to people like that Will, now go apologize." Will stared at her mother then turned around and apologized and pushed her mother out of the way and stormed out of the area. "I am so sorry for the way she acted, she isn't usually like this."

"It is alright, besides, I am afraid that we pushed her to her limit. She isn't exactly herself. Since she won't listen to us, you may for the sake of your daughter." Lao Shi said to Susan making her worry a little. "Susan, I am afraid that your daughter has been bit by a vampire. I know how silly this sounds to you but the fact remains that there is a vampire out there somewhere and you daughter was its victim." Susan heard this and then cracked up. "Jake, transform." Jake was about to protest but then decided against it and transformed. Susan saw this and immediately stopped laughing. "I thought that might grab your attention." Lao Shi said with a smile. "Now back to your daughter Susan. We came here in search of a vampire and so far the only one we've found is Will and she isn't even fully changed yet which I also find very odd. Usually it takes two hours to change, three at the most but Will is still in the process and it has been at least a day." Susan just sat there shocked at what she had just heard and seen.

"I can't believe that my daughter is a vampire more or less vampires even being real." Susan said with complete shock in her voice. "Is there a way to change her back to normal?" Susan asked.

"There are two cures but one is only secure if Will doesn't bit anyone else and even then it still may not work for others. Then there is another way which may not even be possible since the cure takes a special kind of potion. It hasn't been around even in the magical world and with that being the case; there may be a lot of death involved." Lao Shi said sadly. Just make sure that Will doesn't bit anyone which is another problem because if she doesn't, she could die." Lao Shi said regretfully as he looked down at his feet. "It's is possible that if we don't kill the vampire that bit Will before Will bites someone, Will will have to die." Susan went from shocked to distraught. "I'm sorry."

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update but I was in the middle of this chapter when my family came by so I had to quit in the middle. Thank you for the reviews and please review. Once again, sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Girl Talk**

Susan got up and when Will came back into the room. "You're still here? Ah, whatever; I'm going for a walk." Will opened the door and then got splashed by something. "What the heck. Who splashed what on me?" Then Will turned and saw an empty vile in Lao Shi's hand. "I'll be back tonight when those two aren't up." Then Will stormed out of the door.

"What did you splash on her gramps?" Jake asked curiously.

"That Jake; is a vampire sun block if you will. It will keep Will from feeling week in the sun of course this is a weaker version of the actual potion but for Will, this is plenty strong enough." Lao Shi explained as he gave the empty vile to Fu.

Rose came into the room shortly after Will left. "Let me guess; things didn't go well with Will did it?" The group shook their heads. "I will go talk to her, where did she go?" The group pointed to the door. "I will see you later then." Rose then ran out the door. Once outside, she looked in both directions to see if she could find Will anywhere. 'I used to be a hunter, I can find her; I hope.' Rose thought as she looked around. After a few minutes of thinking and searching, she gave up. 'Where is the hunting equipment when you need it?' She asked herself as she leaned up against the wall and something made a cling. Rose grabbed whatever it was out of her back pocket and looked at it. She slapped herself for forgetting that she put in her pocket. "My goggles for vampire hunting, I can't believe that I forgot I brought these." Rose put on the goggles and turned them on. A tiny red stream of something leads around the corner. "A vampires' aura; thank you hunts clan. You actually came in handy for once. I'm just glade that she got far enough into a vampire for there to be a trail at all." Rose followed the trail around the corner and around more and more corners till the red stream finally stopped. Rose hid behind a small bush as she saw Will knock on the door of someone's house. A boy came to the door and the two kissed and then hugged after a small hello. "That must be her boyfriend." Rose said stating the obvious. "After a few more minutes and the two finally broke apart and Rose ran around the side of the building closest to her and ran a little. Then she turned around and started slowly walking after taking off the goggles.

When she reached the corner of the house, the two bumped into each other. "I am so sorry." Will said finally looking at who it was she bumped into to. "Oh it's you, did they send you to come find me or something?" Will asked annoyed.

"No, but I have been looking for you, you seem kind of down so if you would rather be alone, I will be happy to leave." Rose said glad that Will hadn't seen her spying on her.

"No, don't leave unless you plan on talking about this vampire thing then do leave." Will said calmer then before.

"No vampire talk, just friendly conversation." Rose saw Will smile at this and so she continued. "So, what do you do for fun?" Rose said hoping that a little conversation might loosen her up a bit so they could talk about the vampire thing.

"Not much, I go to the mall with my friends, pretty much anything public I do with my friends. I hang out with my boyfriend Matt, he couldn't do anything today though so it's kind of a bummer for me but all well. He is busy with his band right now and gave me an offer to watch but I told him I just want to hang with him and only him for a little while. Anyway, what do you do for fun?" Will asked wanting to know what she does and hoping that she doesn't regret asking knowing how her boyfriend and his grandpa are these two crazy people. At least to her anyway.

"I hang out with my boyfriend most of the time, I also used to hunt magical creatures but" Rose never finished her sentence after realizing what she had just said.

"Excuse me; I thought you came to just talk." Will thought for a minute. "How did you know I was here?" Will asked getting angry but also very curious since Rose doesn't know the area.

"I…used these to track you here." Rose said pulling out the goggles to show Will. "They can track magical creatures such as vampires like you are now. I really did just want to talk to you but I don't know the area and I had no idea where you went and so I tracked you using this." Rose said sadly and then turned to leave when Will caught her arm. Rose turned in shock. Will took the goggles and looked through them and saw this red stuff coming from her but nothing coming from Rose. Then Will took the goggles off and handed them back.

"So this whole vampire thing isn't just some sick joke that the two were playing on me then?" Will asked feeling bad for what she said to Jake and his grandpa. Rose shook her head but didn't say anything. "Let's go then and I'll apologize to them." Then the two girls ran back to the house. Will walked in and went over to the couch where the group hadn't seemed to have moved from since she left. "Jake, Lao Shi; I am sorry for what I said earlier to you. I know what you're thinking; you didn't stop to think about what to say, impressive. Anyway, I'm sorry." Will said lowering her head.

"Do not worry young one, it's understandable. While you two were gone, I made a potion for you to drink Will so that you can go to school tomorrow. Jake, Rose, you two will join her while we are here." Lao Shi said shocking the two kids though not as much as what they heard him say next. "I have made Fu dog a potion to make him human while we are here so he can give Will things she may need though she may not need anything at all. Will, unfortunately you must try not to bite anyone though if you get hungry, you can bit someone if you wish. Now it's getting late so everyone must get to bed." Everyone looked at the clock and saw that it is nine o'clock. Then they headed off to bed."

**A/N: Thank you all who are reading and reviewing. Please continue to review. Thanks once again. Till the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Uriah, a Pain in the Neck**

That night, Will slept uneasily. She slept all night and never woke up once but she moved all night as well causing her sleep uncomfortably. She had been having one nightmare after another but never once could she wake up from one. She had kept making noises in her sleep. Only one person noticed her disturbance and went to try to wake Will up but had no success. Rose after trying for fifteen minutes to wake up the poor girl, she went and grabbed some water from the kitchen and then returned to the room. Rose splashed water all over her and Will shot up instantly. Rose looked at her worriedly. "You ok Will; you had moving for a while now." Then Wills eyes turned blood red and then back to normal. Rose knew this vampire thing had gotten to her. Seeing Will's eyes turn that color of red scared her slightly and so she backed off but at the same time Rose knew that she may be turning more into a vampire now. Rose gently touched Will's shoulder and sat on her bed next to Will. Will turned her head toward Rose and gave her a slight smile and then gave her a quick thank you hug. Rose was stunned by this but went with and very cautiously hugged her back. A few seconds later they broke the hug.

"Thank you Rose for waking me up." Will said with a small smile.

"Your welcome Will now get some sleep before school tomorrow." Then she heard Will's stomach growl and right then Rose could tell Will is hungry and then looked at her again to say goodbye and saw Will's eyes turn an even darker red then before and knew she had to get out of there before she ended up vampire food. "Goodnight Will." Rose said as she left the room in a hurry.

Will noticed that Rose had left and shrugged not knowing why. Just as she was about to lay down, she felt a strong pain in her mouth. The pain seemed to have lasted forever though it had only lasted a few seconds. After the pain left, Will felt inside her mouth and felt to large fangs where her teeth used to be. Will was about to get up and think for a while when she looked at the clock and saw that it is three in the morning. She decided to shrug it off and head back to sleep.

That morning Will woke up and went to the kitchen without really thinking about it. When she got there, she saw everyone waiting for her. "Hello everyone, what's going on?" Will said looking at everyone starting at her.

Lao Shi picked up a tube with an orange glowing goop inside of it and handed it to Will. Will looked at it oddly. "Drink it Will." Will pushed it away and then headed toward the door. She opened the door and the sunlight hit her and burning her skin making her close the door and move to a darker part of the room. "Are you sure you don't want it." Lao Shi said smugly. Will walked over to Lao Shi, grabbed the tube, and gulped down the goop.

"So what exactly does this do anyway?" Will asked after drinking the stuff and tossing the tube back to Lao Shi.

"It is to help you stay cool and keeps the sun from burning you." Jake said wrapping his arm around Roses waist.

"Ok kids and Fu, it's time for you all to get to school." Susan said saying goodbye to her daughter and the other kids. She kept a smile on her face the whole time they were in view and then as soon as they were no longer visible, she frowned. "Please be ok Will and don't hurt anyone." Lao Shi came up to Susan and put a hand on her shoulder.

Will and the kids could see the school just as Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt came running up to her. Will saw the group coming and pointed Rose, Jake, and Fu in the direction of the school office so they could go get their schedules. Will turned around and waved to her friends. "Hey guys, What's up?"

"Will, where have you been? We've been worried about you." Taranee said worriedly.

"Look, things have been crazy for me these past two days and I haven't exactly been myself. I know that we planned on working extra hard on the haunted house after my date with Matt but things went a little haywire." Will said trying to come up with some way to explain to her friends about her being a vampire.

"Did your mom find out, so you got grounded?" Hay Lin asked knowing that her mom would do that.

"Actually Hay Lin, it's complicated. That's where my mom fears I'll end up." The girls gasped and Matt went around and put an arm around her. "You know how I said that I would be a vampire for the haunted house?" Will asked and then they all nodded their heads. "It's a funny story, ironic actually. You see everyone, I am a vampire. I got bit the night at the cemetery." The four girls looked at Will and laughed. Then Will decided to try something. Will opened her mouth wide and showed her two new fangs. The girls stopped laughing and looked in shock as did Matt. Will shrugged and promised that she wouldn't bite any of them. They trust Will and nodded and then continued to school. Once they got into school, the first person they saw was Uriah. Will groaned and tried to walk past unnoticed thinking that it wouldn't be to hard since there are kids everywhere but Will didn't have such luck.

"Hello Wilma." Will tried to ignore him but it is proven harder to do then to say or think in this case. "So I hear your going to be a vampire for your little haunted house tonight." The six kids could only think of one thing 'You have no idea.' But decided better to not say it. "You know Will; vampires are the undead so why would you want to be that even though you do look like it today." Uriah said continuing to push Will.

"Don't make me bite you Uriah." Will said cruelly.

"Oh no, don't bite me. Please have mercy." Uriah said mocking Will. Will's eyes turned blood red and then turned toward Uriah. She showed her fangs and then jumped at Uriah and bit down on his neck. She went deep enough for enough blood to splatter. After a few seconds, Will finally let go and her eyes went back to normal. She picked up Uriah's limp body and threw him into the wall across from her. She looked at the wall he was at before and saw the blood on the wall shinning in the sun. Will looked down at the ground and saw a small pool of blood on the floor. Then she looked up and saw every kid in the hall staring at her. Will put her hand to her mouth and felt Uriah's blood all over her mouth. She licked her lips and then started talking. "I told you Uriah, don't make me bite you and you decide to make fun. I want to say that next time you'll think twice before making fun of what someone says but there won't be a next time." Then she kicked Uriah's body and walked off to her class. Everyone stayed out of her way and let her through.

"Remind me to never get Will mad." Irma said as the rest of them nodded.

**A/N: There is chapter 5. I think I may have repeated myself in some spots so I apologize for that and if there wasn't enough talking, I am sorry for that as well. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and please continue to review, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting her Maker**

That day at lunch, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt all met Will at lunch time. They looked at her almost to frightened to say anything and then Rose, Fu, and Jake came up to them and sat down. Will looked at everyone and continued to sit there not saying anything and is happy enough with silence. Nobody in the cafeteria would say anything for the fear that Will would do something to them if they spoke at all. Then Irma spoke up nervously. "Hey Will, are we ready for the haunted house tonight." Will looked at them and shrugged. "We have the haunted house all ready and set up so we can just get to our spots and enjoy scaring everyone."

Will snapped and stood up as soon as Irma finished talking. "Irma, do you think I am really enjoying this right now? I don't exactly enjoy being a monster that everyone is afraid of every second of every day. You're even scared of me now so don't try to hide it." Will yelled loud enough for everybody in the cafeteria to hear. The four girls and Matt all shrunk in their seats shaking after seeing Will's teeth bared and her angry face. Will saw what she just did and then sat down. "Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to snap at you. Things just seem to be getting worse as it goes and I am not enjoying this at all. After what happened in the hallway, I just haven't been thinking clearly." Will said apologizing to her friends. "I won't be going to the haunted house tonight, I'm sorry." Then Will got up and walked, actually floated out of the cafeteria with her head down.

Matt stood up and went after Will. He got out and saw Will heading outside. Matt quickly ran to the doors and pushed the doors open but when he got outside, Will had vanished. Matt sat there on the sidewalk and stared at the ground.

That night, Will went to the small school festival and looked around. Everything was going great until she got to the haunted house and saw that nobody was even there. The door even said closed on it and so she walked up to the door and found the note. 'Closed due to nobody visiting a scare less haunted house.' Will frowned as she read this and then saw her friends come around the corner. "Will, you came back after all. Nobody came because they wanted you there to give them a scare. They want you there Will." Will got a small smile on her face. "You going to come give everyone the scare of their lives then?"

Will nodded and grabbed the red cloak she had on and made herself look freaky by bringing one side of the cloak across her face and in the process covered her whole body as well. "Let's go." Will ran up and pulled off the closed sign and ran inside and got into her area while the others ran to theirs. Two minutes later and a whole group of people went inside to look around. They finally reached Wills area and didn't see anything and turned to go but soon found themselves on the ground after seeing Will right behind them. The kids got up off the ground and Will had disappeared again. The kids started walking away but they weren't getting anywhere. They all looked at their feet and saw that they were floating off the ground. Then one of the kids saw two fangs beside their neck and wiggled free of Wills grip that Will willingly loosened and everyone ran out screaming. Once they got outside, the five girls could hear them telling everyone to go inside if they want to get freaked out. A few seconds later and there was a line from the back of the haunted house all the way to a booth outside.

The night continued on like this for the rest of the time they had. Afterward, The five girls, Matt, Jake, Rose and Fu all grabbed some ice cream except for Will and headed to the park. After a while, everyone was ready to head home when someone came up to Will. The girls looked at him oddly. "Hello, Will Vandom. I must say that I'm impressed with you. You somehow managed to keep yourself from returning to me. You also kept yourself from turning full vampire though I can see that you are slowly turning that way." The guy said with an evil grin on his face.

Will looked at him and thought for a minute and then it hit her. "You, you're the one that bit me that night and turned me into this freak." Will said and then wet to punch the guy put missed.

"You're very clever but unfortunately I am going to have to kill you permanently for making me waste my time with you." The man showed his teeth and then created a wall of some sort keeping the others away from him and Will. He grabbed Will by the throat and started squeezing hard. "You're not a full vampire yet and so you need all the air you can get." Will grabbed the vampires' hands and tried to release her from his grip but couldn't do it. A few seconds later and Will fell limp in the vampires' hands. "By the way, my name is Varell, so long." He was about to leave when he noticed something around Will's neck. "So this is what was preventing your full transformation. The Heart of Kandrakhar. So long everyone until I come for you." Then the guy disappeared causing the shield to vanish also.

Everyone ran up to Wills' body and started to cry over it except for Jake, Rose, and Fu who just looked down and let a few tears fall while looking at the ground. Then they all returned to Wills home an hour later and walked inside. "Mrs. Vandom!" Jake called out. Susan walked into the room and saw many sad faces. "Mrs. Vandom; Wills dead, permanently. You won't be able to see her in anything other then a coffin." Susan fell to her knees and began having a hard time breathing. After a few seconds she finally made it to the couch and started crying.

**A/N: This is a sad chapter. Thank you for the reviews and please continued to review. Thank you and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Potion Ingredients**

The next day Susan, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt, Jake, Fu Dog, Rose, and Lao Shi all went to Will's funeral. None of them especially Susan and Matt; slept well the night before but they didn't really care. They went to the cemetery and went to the area that Will is in. The group walked up to the casket and looked at Will inside. The kids were given permission to skip school so they could be there for their friend. Susan got off work for her daughters funeral and was even being paid for the day as well though Susan could care less. Twenty minutes later and they started the funeral. Everyone gave a five minute speech except for Matt. Matt left earlier because of the guilt he felt for leaving Will alone in the cemetery. He grabbed some binoculars and looked from out of the cemetery and even then seeing Will be buried from far off was hard on Matt. He just couldn't help but feel horrible for what happened that night. He ran off and headed to school earlier then expected. As soon as he reached the school, he couldn't bring himself to go in. He sat there for twenty minutes before the others arrived.

As soon as they entered the school, he followed them in. Once he got in he immediately ran into Taranee. When he looked up, he saw that half the school seemed to be wearing dark cloaks. Then they all heard one voice that they didn't want to hear at the moment or at all actually. Uriah floated over to them and smiled. "Hello people, I heard that Will died permanently. Life is great isn't it, at least for the rest of us anyway. It's about time that witch finally got what was coming to her. She killed me and now she is gone forever. Sweet irony." Uriah said feeling good about everything. "I may not get my chance at killing her but at least you're here so I guess I'll settle for you all." Uriah went to bite them but was kicked into the wall and the next thing he knew, there was a dagger in his heart. Uriah fell limp and straight to the ground.

Everyone looked in shock as they saw this person killed Uriah in just a few seconds. Then they saw some of the people stop floating which they didn't notice before. The few kids then took off their cloaks and walked off as if nothing happened. Then the stranger ran past the girls and when he disappeared, Irma was left with two things in her hand, two flowers and a note. Irma opened the note and started reading it.

'I apologize for all the trouble that Varell has caused all of you so please take these flowers as a gift from me. Take down Varell for the sake of everyone. Good luck to you all.

A Vampire friend.'

Jake walked up to them and took the flower from Irma and looked at it and took it over to Rose. Irma looked at the girls and Matt and started talking to them still slightly confused at what had just happened. "That was odd. It says that a vampire friend wrote this so do you think that it could have been Will since she is the only vampire friend that we know of." Irma said trying to come up with an explanation.

"I say we go back to the cemetery and se if Will is still there and then we will know if it was her or not." Taranee suggested and so they all ran back to the cemetery. Once they got to the cemetery, they found Wills grave undisturbed. They all became even more confused now and then Jake, Rose, and Fu came running up to them.

"Hey everyone, let's get back to the Vandom's." Then the group ran back to the house. About twenty minutes later and they had arrived at the house. They walked in and called for Jakes grandpa.

When Lao Shi walked in, Jake handed the flowers to him. Lao Shi stared at the flower in disbelief and smiled from ear to ear. He held the flowers up in the air and ran off. A few minutes later and he returned with an open book in his hand. He sat everyone down and put the book in the middle of them so that everyone could see it and then put the flowers on one side of the book. "Kids, this is the flower that we need to change everyone back to themselves unfortunately it can't bring the dead back to life, just the undead. This is the Flower of Change which is used to change anyone back into themselves if they have been changed into some mystical creature such as a vampire for instance. If we are going after one vampire, this would be easy but since Will bit someone, there are sure to be more then just one." You kids go and do something While the Fu and I work on the potion." The kids just stood there staring at Lao Shi like he is crazy. "You want to come help with the potion." They nodded and Lao Shi sighed and agreed to let them help with one potion. "You can have this flower and I will work on this flower." Fu walked over to the kids and helped them with there flower. An hour later and they finished their potion. "Ok kids, the only way for this to work is for us to blow up the potion so that it spreads out and hits everyone. You have the back up incase we need it and we will use this one first." Lao Shi said holding up his potion. Fu took the potion from the kids and then headed out the door but tripped and spilled the back up potion. Everyone gave fu an angry glare and walked around Fu happy to at least have one and hoping that one will be enough.

**A/N: There you go, the seventh chapter is here. Thank you for all the reviews and please continue to review. Thank you again and enjoy. This is a slightly shorter chapter, sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Almost but not Quite**

Everyone made it outside and started walking when they realized that they had no idea where they were going. Lao Shi stopped everyone to talk to them. "Ok young ones, where should we go to set off this potion?" Everyone stared at each other and thought for a minute when they got an idea. "So are there any ideas on where we could go that isn't crowded by people?" Lao shi asked expecting everyone to go back to thinking.

Then Cornelia spoke up. "Everyone is in school so a good place to be would be the park. The only people that go there anyway are those with kids or the kids themselves and since everyone is in school, the park will be empty." Lao Shi thought about this and then nodded his head in agreement and then they headed toward the park. When they got there, no one was there just as Cornelia had said.

Lao Shi then went ahead and explained that the potion must be destroyed by blowing it up. This of course confused everyone. Then Lao Shi went ahead and explained everything. "You see, by blowing up the potion, it will send a wave that will spread through the world hitting everyone above ground that has been turned into a vampire or some other undead thing. If there were just one vampire, then we could just splash the potion on whoever the vampire is but since there are more then one, we need a big wave to cure everyone. That is one of the flowers special abilities; to be able to spread throughout the world." Then everyone lost there looks of confusion and let Lao Shi do his thing. Lao Shi transformed and then threw the potion into the air and spit a fireball at it.

Then just as the fireball was about to hit, they saw a blur and the potion disappeared. Everyone looked around to see what or who took the potion when they heard a noise from behind them. The group turned around and saw Varell with the potion in his hands. He gave an evil smile and opened it up and poured it out carefully so that he didn't get any of it on him. Then he threw the bottle backward and it landed with a crash on the hard cement. "So you thought you could get rid of us this easily did you?" He looked at Lao Shi and saw the angry look in his eyes and then all of a sudden Lao Shi looked confused. "Oh yes, you're wondering how I am here in broad daylight and without anything to use as shade aren't you?" Everyone nodded. Then Varell pointed to a medallion on around his neck. Lao Shi looked at Varell in shock. "Just the reaction I expected from you Lao Shi. Yes, this is the life medallion. For the sake of the rest of you, I will explain what it is. This Medallion let's any vampire that wears it to walk around freely without any restriction." Everyone looked fearful at this point but couldn't get there feet to move. "I am not happy with you four girls; you have been a thorn in my side. Jake, you and Thorn, sorry I mean Rose" Varell said in a mocking tone. "Should know all about being a thorn." This made Jake angry and just as he was about to run at Varell, Lao Shi caught him from behind by his shoulder.

Then Lao Shi could see what was coming and told the four girls to run and they did in a heart beat and in different directions. Varell flew right into Lao Shi and Jake knocking them out while there backs were turned and then went after one of the girls and got prepared for every fight thinking that Rose would be with one of them.

Cornelia ran as fast as she could but was caught very quickly by Rose who was following her and then continued to run. Rose looked behind her and saw Varell on their tail. Rose told Cornelia to run ahead while she held off Varell. Rose turned and got ready for his attack. Rose saw that he wasn't slowing down and so she jumped into the air causing Varell to crash into her. "So Varell, what did they ever do to you?" Rose said dodging an attack from Varell.

"Nothing really, but I won't give them a chance to get the chance to do anything to me." Varell said as he got behind Rose and grabbed her from behind. Rose could see him getting closer to her neck and right as he was about to bite her, Rose jabbed him in the face with her elbow causing him to fly backward. "You're a lot tougher then expected." He said as he started flying circles around her making her dizzy. Once Rose was dizzy enough, Varell flew at her and finally bit down on her neck and then threw her to the ground. "Now for the rest of the group." Varell flew off faster then before and in just a few seconds found Cornelia and bit her neck and threw her in a nearby dumpster. Three minutes later he found Taranee and bit her as well and then threw her behind a building. "Two down, two more to go." Varell said flying off and soon found Hay Lin run into the Silver Dragon. "Great, she ran inside. Guess I'll just have to do this my way then." She walked up to the building and knocked on the door which the owners found odd but they opened the door anyway. "Hello, is Hay Lin here?" The two adults let him inside and told Varell where she is. Varell thanked him and then he saw Yan Lin come in around the corner. He quickly turned invisible and headed to the basement. When he got down there, he reappeared and ran at Hay Lin and bit her neck and then went out the window. "One last one." He flew to Irma's where Irma happened to be. He knocked on the door and then Irma answered the door and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the house and then threw her away. "Foolish child." Varell said and then he ran up to her but then Irma got up quickly and ran. Varell caught her by the arms and pulled her close. He went to bite her when someone grabbed him and threw him backward. He looked to see who threw him and then went wide eyed.

**A/N: Sorry that it took longer then usual for me to update but I got sick and still am a little but I didn't want to keep letting this chapter go unwritten and keep you waiting so here is chapter 8. Thank you for those reviewing and even those who are just reading. Please review and Enjoy. Once again sorry for the delay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Change in Clothes**

Varell looked at the person in front of him in complete shock. How could this be? How could one person defy everything so easily? Varell rubbed his eyes and did a double take and saw nothing this time. Varell sighed and figured he is just being haunted which would make sense at this moment. He stood up and started to walk toward Irma who is now smirking. Varell gave her a confused look and Irma pointed behind Varell. He turned around just in time to get hit by a fist. "So I wasn't imagining things, you're alive. What I don't get is how you're alive. I choked you Vandom and killed you. If you weren't dead, you should have woken up a few minutes later, not a day or two later." Varell said angrily but also with some impression and confusion in his voice.

"Varell, you only killed the human side of me and so my vampire self still lived, you only sent me into a coma." Will said with a smirk and went over and stood so that they made a triangle in the street. Varell on one side of the street, Irma on the other side of the street and Will in the middle of the street but everyone equally far from the other.

Varell is most certainly impressed by Will. Never did he think that anyone could dodge everything he threw at them but Will seemed to have done just that. Varell smiled at the thought and then spoke up going against his thoughts temporarily. "You can't take me on by yourself Will, so what do you plan on doing because one way or another, I will get to Irma." Then he saw Will smirk at what he just said. "Why are you smiling Will?"

Then Will whistled and then spoke up. "I know I can't take you on alone but with a group it won't be had." Right after Will finished saying this, three girls walked into the light. "Guardians Unite." Will said calmly and the five girls transformed but all but Irma looked different. The girls started looking at themselves to see what they look like.

Will saw that she now has two giant bat wings and a black v cut dress that is pretty low but not so low that it reveals anything. In the middle of the dress is a weird symbol. The symbol is a circle with an oval looked shape to it with the bottom of the v at the bottom. Then there is another oval shaped v facing the exact opposite way and then one line in the middle of it. The dress has a cut down one side from the hip down and the dress runs down to her knees. Then the leggings are a normal pitch black stocking. She has shoes that have a criss-crossed lace to them. On Wills wrist is a tattoo that wraps around to make it look like a bracelet that looks like the symbol on her dress and two earrings that also look like the symbol on the dress.

The other girls have a normal black dress that runs down to the knees. They have two bat wings that are smaller then Wills but still bigger then their guardian wings. Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin haven't changed as significantly as Will has but they are enjoying the change. Then Rose walked up behind them with a scowl on her face.

Varell looked at them and got once again confused. "How did they change so quickly into vampires, it should have taken much longer then that?" Varell asked angrily and confused.

Will looked at him and then brought the heart of Kandrakhar up to show him how they managed to change so quickly. Will saw him grow angry and then Varell disappeared. Will turned around to face the others and asked how they were doing. Everyone nodded and then Hay Lin asked the one question everyone wants to know. "So how did you live through everything exactly, we didn't exactly hear you when you were talking to Varell."

"I was sent into a coma." Will said.

**Flashback**

_Will woke up slowly trying to wake up. She looked around taking in her surroundings not that there are much surroundings to take in. Will quickly realized that she is in a coffin and she started screaming for help. After a few seconds, Will stopped screaming and realized that no one could hear her. She thought for a minute and then put her hands on the bottom of the top of the coffin and started to push. She was struggling to push it open and after a few seconds she screamed trying to push the thing off of her. Then a wave of energy came flowing out of her mouth which made it easier to push it up. The coffin lid and all the dirt was sent flying into the air and the lid went away from her but the dirt that didn't go with the lid came straight down. Will covered her face as it came down on top of her. Will climbed out of the coffin and into the fresh air. So the air isn't fresh but after being in a coffin, the air seemed very fresh. She got up and started walking away when she saw Lao Shi and the group talking to Varell. _

_The next thing she knew, everyone scattered and Lao Shi and Fu Dog got knocked unconscious. Will followed Varell and saw that Varell had bit Rose or knocked her out as well. She was to far behind to really notice see what happened. Will is still weak at the moment and took her time to regain some energy. She did do her best to follow and hide at the same time. Varell came from around a corner and rushed off. Will snuck around and saw Cornelia and then the heart glowed and when the glow stopped, Cornelia got up. Will told her to follow and got all the way to Taranee. Will went over to Taranee and the heart glowed again. Then the three went all the way to the Silver Dragon and saw Varell make his way inside the building. Will told them to go get Hay Lin and bring her to Irma's home and make sure that they're hidden. Will made it all the way to Irma's and saw the others come shortly after. Will went to Hay Lin and revived her and then saw Varell about to bite Irma._

**End Flashback**

Will finished her little story and then they all went back to Will's home. When they entered, Susan saw Will right off and ran up to her daughter and hugged her. Then Matt saw her and he ran and hugged and kissed her. Everyone now has tears of joy. Lao Shi made it there with Fu Dog a while ago and they fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N: So there you go everyone, chapter nine is up. I Thank everyone reading and reviewing for their reviews and those that are just reading, thank you for reading. Please review and once again thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Goodbye Old Friend**

That night Will changed the girls back to normal before La Shi or anyone of them saw them. The girls slept over at Wills home and had a small party celebrating Will being alive. Will called Matt and had him come over and join the party. Matt arrived shortly after he was called. When he saw Will standing in her home, he ran to her and jumped on her. Will smiled and kissed him happy to be able to see him again. The girls cooed as well as Jake and Rose who were holding onto each other. Will gave out a small giggle and continued to hang onto Matt. Susan ordered pizza while the others played games. Three hours later and it was time for bed. Everyone left the living room with pizza boxes with a little bit of pizza left in them on the table and their ice cream bowls in the sink.

The next day Will and the others got up early and got ready for the day. Susan had already left for work leaving the kids and Lao Shi and Fu Dog to sleep in a little even though it was a school day. Will woke up and headed to the kitchen and found that everything had been cleaned up. Twenty minutes later and the others got up and walked into the living room to find Will watching T.V. on the couch. Shortly after they all got into the living room, a fold opened up in the middle of the living room and the Oracle walked through. The five girls were to say the least, shocked by his appearance. "Girls, you need to go find Varell. Now that you have you're new powers as much as it kills us to let you keep the heart, you need it now more then ever. You are running out of options and you need to hurry before Varell becomes to powerful." The Oracle finally noticed those around the room. "Lao Shi, my good friend. How has the training been going?" The Oracle said gently.

"So they are the guardians of the veil correct or is it the infinite dimensions now?" Lao Shi asked.

"Infinite dimensions Lao Shi and yes they are the guardians." Everyone in the room just looked in shock. "I must go sadly, it has been good to see you again my friend." Lao Shi said goodbye and the Oracle waved bye as he walked through the fold.

Lao Shi turned to look at everyone and smiled sheepishly. "I will explain things to you later; right now we need to focus on finding Varell." The group sat on the couch and started getting to work.

In a place underground very far away, Varell headed into a giant city. He walked through the city seeing many of the vampires that recently joined the horde. He walked through the streets of this town seeing them act like regular people and it disgusted him. The vampires were trading and talking, kids playing with other kids in the streets. He looked away as he walked through the streets. Twenty minutes later and he finally reached the house of their leader. Never had he been so disgusted with other vampires before. He walked up the path leading to the door and walked in just to be quickly thrown out by the guards. Varell isn't surprised by this, after all; he had been banished from here. He would have attack the guards but the man he came to see walked out the door. "Hello Caleb."

"Varell, I banished you from here and for returning you must die." Caleb said in an angry tone.

"You gave the guardian girl the power to change us back Caleb, how could you betray us like that? I came to take you out for good Caleb so I challenge you to a duel for the crown." Varell said scowling at him.

"You want the crown Varell, fine then; come get it." Caleb said as he ripped off his cloak and standing in a fighting position and bringing out his sword.

"You have ruined everything Caleb. We were a free vampire city where we could go wherever we wanted and do whatever we wanted taking people into our family. You however ruined that with your peace and harmony. You have power and you throw it away by being all peaceful. Well, I've had enough of it." Varell ran around Caleb and attacked from behind which was blocked by Caleb's sword. Varell continued his assault Caleb and didn't let up and Caleb never stopped defending. It wasn't too hard to defend against him since he did the same thing over and over. This went on for three minutes when all of a sudden Varell switched and attacked in a different way by running the other way. Caleb was unable to defend against this sudden change and got thrown around like a rag doll. After Varell stopped moving, Caleb took this chance to throw daggers at him. Varell merely tossed the daggers aside and reached Caleb who is now currently on the floor. "Did you really think you could defeat me Caleb? I win this battle, goodbye Caleb." Varell stabbed Caleb right through the heart. "Goodbye Caleb."

Caleb knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Varell but he did anyway for the sake of the world. Caleb quickly teleported to the front of Will's house.

Will and the others couldn't think of anything that could get them to Varell. They had been trying for hours to come up with something and they couldn't come up with anything. Even using the vampire tracking device that Rose has was useless to them since Varell left last night and so his aura is long gone by now. As they continued to think, the doorbell rang and Will went to answer it. Will opened the door and saw Caleb there with a literal hole in his heart. Caleb walked in and collapsed to the floor. Cornelia caught him and held him close. Caleb smiled up at her. "Sorry that the flower didn't work out for you; I tried. Anyway, I needed to do a few things before I die completely." Caleb pushed himself up and kissed Cornelia which she gratefully accepted and kissed him back. They finally broke the kiss and Caleb continued. "Will, Take this and…" Caleb never finished his sentence before he fell limp.

Will took whatever it was out of Caleb's hand and opened it up. She looked at it and then showed the others. "It's a map to the vampire's underground city. Let's go everyone." Then the group left.

In the city, Varell got up off his throne and walked outside to announce his rule. Every vampire walked over to listen to Varell. "I have defeated your king and now I rule. I have a few things that must be clear. You must not let anyone in here that doesn't know there way around. If they ask you where something is and there is a big group of these people then take them out. I don't want any unwelcome visitors here. If you don't decide to follow these rules, you will die by my hand however, I don't expect you to win against this group but no need to worry; they are after me and me alone. They won't worry about you. Just make sure you fight them off the best you can. I have prepared a big screen in the throne room where I will be and a camera will be taping everything that goes on out here so I will know weather you fight or not. Good day." Then Varell headed back inside and went straight for his throne.

**A/N: Here is chapter ten which I decided to do since I missed a day earlier this week. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review. Thank you for all those that are reading. Enjoy and thanks to all of you. This is kind of a sad chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: For and Against**

The guardians, Matt, Jake, and Rose all looked at the map they were given and from the looks of it; it seemed to be leading them around in circles. Everyone looked confused and had no idea weather they should try or just go looking by themselves. Lao Shi could see their confusion and decided to go look over the map with the kids. Lao Shi looked at the map and smiled. "Hey gramps, why are you smiling, this map makes no sense at all." Jake asked utterly confused.

"Jake, this is a special type of map that vampires use in case their enemies get a hold of it. Since you're the enemy to Varell and you don't know where he is, this map can be very confusing to you. Give me the map and I will show you what I mean." Lao Shi pointed to the beginning of the map which also appeared to be the end as well. Lao Shi dragged his finger along the map and then all of a sudden toward the end of it, his finger went right through it and downward. His finger went through without making a whole in it which confused everyone even further. Lao Shi grabbed a potion and then poured it on the map. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy but then more of it appeared. There is a huge area underneath them and only one way to get there. They saw the map head out the building and so everyone went outside. The whole area is as big as the length of sixteen football fields in every direction. Everyone looked wide eyed at the map in front of them. The map went through everyone and even out the building as well as in and out others. Then Lao Shi came outside with the kids. Then the whole thing disappeared. "You see young ones, things aren't always as they seem as you now know. That is why you can't judge from a first look. Now go and hurry." Then Lao Shi went back inside after giving the map back to the kids.

Everyone left and followed the map precisely leading them to the cemetery. Will looked at where they are in disgust. "I really hate irony." Will said annoyed and then looked down to find only a single tombstone. "Great, so where is this tunnel heading down?" Will asked in a hurry to get down there.

Jake shook his head remembering what his grandpa said and looked around the tombstone but couldn't find anything. He finally gave up and then had a thought. Jake went over to the tombstone and sat down on it so it would look like he was taking a rest. As soon as he sat down, the tombstone moved down and a pathway opened up in front of it. Will stood right where it opened up and she fell through and hit some stairs. Everyone laughed a little but quickly calmed down when Will gave them a death glare. Irma went down to Will and wrapped her arm around her friend and gave her one of her many smiles. Will shook her head and stood up. The group followed Will down the stairs but when they reached the bottom, they could see vampires everywhere. "Ok, here's what we are going to do. I have a bone to pick with Varell so I need to get to the castle first. Jake, how good are you at sneaking around?"

"I'm not too good but Rose is." Jake said and then added something so it didn't look like he was trying to get out of doing anything. "I am great distraction though." Jake said with a smile.

Will thought for a moment and then nodded. "Jake, you distract them from the middle right. Hay Lin, you go with Jake. Taranee, you and Cornelia take the middle left side. Irma, Matt, you two go through the middle while Rose and I sneak around. Rose, if they see me, I need you to reveal yourself so that I can make it and then join up with one of the others so you don't have to be alone." Will said and then united the five girls. "Taranee, Cornelia, go now." The two flew out above the city and caught the attention of the vampires everywhere. "Hay Lin, Jake, go." The two flew to the right and caught the attention of more plus some of the ones the other two caught the attention of. "Irma, Matt." Before Will could finish his sentence, the two flew up and headed straight getting the attention of half the ones from the left and the right. Will smiled at how well this seemed to be working. "Ok Rose, you ready?" Rose nodded and the two stayed low to the ground and stayed in the shadows and behind walls. The whole time Will whispered.

For ten minutes, everyone airborne fought really well but was soon thrown to the ground. Each group had at least thirty vampires on them. Even on the ground they were doing really well which confused them all very much. They weren't even struggling to keep up and it scared them very much.

Will and Rose were always in sight of each other and then Will was grabbed and assuming the worst Rose joined some others.

Will had been doing fine sneaking around without being seen and then she was grabbed by the mouth and brought inside a building where the city camera couldn't see them. The vampire that grabbed Will released her and turned her around. Will grew shocked to see Elyon there. "Will, come with me." Elyon said whispering and taking her into a deep area of the home. "Will, there is a camera out there and that is why everyone is fighting to keep you back. If Varell sees that we don't fight and let you through, he will kill everyone that didn't fight. So everyone is acting as if they don't want you here." Will grew shocked and just stood there. Elyon pulled up a secret door. "Will, this door will lead you straight to Varell. Hurry and be careful." Elyon said as she said by to Will who is now in the tunnel. "Good luck Will." Then Elyon closed the door and ran off to help fight.

Will went down the tunnel and before she knew it, she reached the end. Will floated up to the top and opened the door. She stepped out into the room and was then greeted by a punch to the back. Will got up off the ground and turned around to meet Varell's face. "Hello child, why do you insist on getting rid of me? Don't you want power Will?" Will shook her head angrily. "Oh Will, I think you do. You know that if you would have just used it, you could've saved Caleb but you really didn't want to did you."

"Shut up Varell." Will said and then screamed at him making the wave come out of her mouth.

Varell took the hit and didn't even flinch. "You're weak Will, give in to the power and let it consume you. You will be much more capable of helping people that way." Will fell to her knees and held her ears trying not to listen. Will could tell that he is lying to her but after a while she grew weaker and weaker till she fell to the floor completely.

After a few seconds, Will stood up. "You're right Varell. I should use my power and you can teach me how to do just that." Will bowed down to Varell and then stood. Right after Will stood up, the whole group came in to see Varell and Will standing next to each other. "Goodbye everyone." Then Will teleported the out of the city and back up top. Then the two walked away.

**A/N: Things start to really heat up now. Thank you for the reviews and thank you to those who are just reading. Please continue to review and thank you once again. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Fight Between Friends**

Above ground, everyone headed back to the house confused at what had just happened. Cornelia however complained the whole way there. "How could she do this to us? She betrayed us after everything we've been through." Cornelia went on like this until they reached the house and Irma spoke up.

"Will you just shut up Corny; we are all tired of your ranting so zip it." Irma yelled at Cornelia. Irma gave Cornelia a death glare warning her to shut up.

"You're not even worried and our best friend and leader of the guardians have gone evil and you don't even care. That's just like you to not take things seriously." Jake then turned to Taranee and asked if everything was ok and all she did was nod. Jake shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss important but I didn't realize that complaining is known as taking things seriously." Irma shot back mocking Cornelia.

"It's better then not doing anything like you Irma. At least I am thinking." Corny said angrily.

"I am thinking of a way to get Will back Corny but it's hard to think with your complaining." Irma said getting fed up with Cornelia.

"Stop calling me Corny Irma." Then Irma called her Corny three more times signifying that she doesn't care. "That's it Irma." Cornelia lunged at Irma and the two started hitting each other.

Jake went over to Taranee who had her back turned. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. Right as she was turned around, she saw the two on the ground both now somewhat bloody, Irma more so since she isn't a vampire. Taranee thanked Jake for getting her and is happy to know that Will's mother isn't here. Taranee ran over and grabbed the two by their arms and separated them from each other. "Quit it, both of you. What would Will say if she saw you two fighting like this?"

Cornelia jerked her arm from Taranee and pointed angrily at Irma. "I'm out of here." Cornelia said simply and then stormed out of the building.

Taranee gripped onto Irma's arm tighter making Irma groan and fall down a little so that she is almost down on her knees. "Irma, you just can't leave her alone can you?" Taranee yelled. "I can't believe you would act like this Irma." Irma was about to say something but Taranee cut her off. "I don't care if she started it or you did, you know she hates being called corny and we all have been pushed right now and you pushed her to far. Now thanks to you we are down one more guardian and now we have less chance of getting Will back to herself or even at all." Then Taranee threw Irma to the ground. "I should bite you Irma just so that we can have the one extra vampire that you made us lose." Irma looked at Taranee frightened and started backing off, Taranee walked up to her and glared at her for what seemed like forever before Taranee went and bit Irma.

Under ground, Varell and Will had begun talking. "Take this and go get the items on the list. I will be in a different part of the world collecting other items." Will looked at the list of things and nodded. Then she went off right away. Varell looked at Will suspiciously as she left not knowing whether to trust her or not but then again he doesn't really trust anyone so this is no surprise.

Will ran out of the underground city and looked at the first item on the list. "Mummy wrapping?" She asked herself. "Ok, odd but ok." Will had no idea what Varell had planning for all the things on this list but she shrugged it off and decided it better to wait to find out then get Varell mad at her for pressing him. Will isn't quite ready to die yet, at least not completely anyway. Will looked at the place she would find the item which is right next to the item needed. "I guess I'm off to Cairo." Will sighed and took to the sky and flew off not noticing the person watching her.

Cornelia saw Will fly off and she ran back to the house as fast as she could. Cornelia reached the house and entered and found Irma on the ground unconscious. Cornelia looked at her and smiled slightly and then remembered what she came back for. "Taranee, I just saw Will and she flew off to Cairo. She had something in her had. I think it was a list or something."

Taranee looked at her and then walked over to her and slapped her upside the head. "Go follow Will and keep her from getting what ever it is she went for." Cornelia was about to ask why Taranee had slapped her but then decided better then to upset the fire guardian and left.

Then Jake came up to Taranee with Rose by his side. "Do you really that Will has turned evil?" Jake asked yawning. Rose told him to head off to bed and that she would tell him tomorrow. Jake left just as the Hay Lin walked in from the other room.

Hay Lin looked around and saw Irma on the floor. "What happened to" Hay Lin was cut off by Taranee.

"Don't ask Hay Lin." Hay Lin immediately shut her lip and then sat down on the couch followed by Rose. "To answers Jakes question, I really don't know because she left us in our guardian forms and so why would she do that if she had been turned evil but on the other hand if she has really gone off to help Varell, all we can assume is that she is evil and treat her as a villain. All in all though, I don't really know." Taranee said depressed and slightly angered at the same time. Then everyone went to the other room except for Taranee who continued to sit on the couch thinking. 'Matt, I am sorry but Will is going to be treated as a villain.' She thought as if she was actually talking to Matt. She sighed and then continued to think further. 'Will, if you have any ability at all, please fight this for the sake of the world.' Taranee then fell into a deep slumber as she cried.

**A/N: Now all the guardians are vampires, yeah. Just kidding about the yeah part. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review, I appreciate all of them. I appreciate all of those who are just reading as well so thank you. Enjoy and thank you once again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Jailed in Cairo**

Cornelia had been following Will for hours now and started to get tired. Cornelia heard her phone ring and picked it up and then a thought came to her head. 'When did I put my phone in my pocket?' Cornelia picked up the phone and pushed the talk button. "Hello."

"Cornelia, we just spoke to Matt. When you find out what the next area is, call and tell us and then come back. Matt will try to talk to Will." Taranee said through the other side of the phone.

"Got it Taranee." Then Cornelia hung up the phone and followed Will some more. One hour later and Cornelia saw Will landing. Cornelia sighed with relief and then descended downward while staying out of sight of Will.

Will walked around and after a few minutes, she found where tombs. She headed toward the door but was stopped by a man. Will looked at him angrily and tried to walk past the guard again but like before she was stopped. "Let me pass." Will ordered the man.

"Sorry miss, no one without a card saying that they have been cleared to enter the tomb may enter." The guard said politely.

"Where exactly do I get one of these cards?" Will asked impatiently.

The guard could tell that she really wanted in but then most people to visit the tombs acted like this so suspicion is low. The only thing that confused him was that she had no idea where to get the passes from. He figured that she is a tourist. "There is a booth about a block from here." The guard pointed in the direction that the booth is in and then Will thanked the man and left.

Will walked until she found the booth. She walked up to the booth and saw a young woman in her twenties standing in the booth. "Hello Mrs." Will said nicely. "I would like to get into the tombs and need a pass to do so." Will explained to the woman.

"Ok, I just have a few questions for you." Will sighed but let her continue. "Are you at least fifteen years old?" Will looked at her strangely. "I know it is an odd question but I am required to ask." The woman said. Will nodded and the woman continued. "Are you a tourist?" Both Will and the woman sighed at this question and then Will nodded. "Last question, what do you plan on doing in the tombs?" The woman asked as she pulled out some kind of device and turned it on. Will didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie. After a few seconds of thinking Will finally answered the question.

"I just want to look around." Will said and then the device on the booth started beeping. Will knew then that the device is a lie detector. The woman got up and went to warn the guards but was caught up to by Will. "Say anything to them and I will bite you." Will then showed her fangs to the woman and the lady nodded fearfully. "Now give me a pass." Will ordered. The woman grabbed a pass out of her pocket and handed it to Will. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" The woman shook her head and Will let her drop to the ground. Cornelia saw this and growled angrily but quietly so she wasn't heard. Will then went directly to the tomb and showed the guard her pass and was let in.

Cornelia walked to the poor woman and asked her who she is. "I'm Kathy." She said shaking.

Cornelia grabbed the lie detector and brought it over to Kathy. "I am sixteen year old tourist and I want to enter the tomb to make sure the woman you talked to earlier doesn't do anything." Cornelia said quickly. The lie detector didn't make a sound and Cornelia was given a pass. Then she made her way to the tomb.

Will entered the tomb and went to the most secluded area. She looked around the room to make sure that nobody was watching and then opened one of the coffins and went to rip off part of the mummy's cloth when her hand was grabbed. Will turned and saw Cornelia. "What is Cornelia, I'm busy." Will said irritated by all the distractions.

"Will, you can't do this and I would suggest that you don't touch anything because there are cameras everywhere and the guards will see you." Cornelia said trying to convince Will to stop what she is doing.

"I have a very important job to do Cornelia, I'm sorry about this." Then Will knocked Cornelia into a wall and quickly ripped off the cloth and teletransported outside and away from the tomb. The guards came in and brought handcuffs and arrested Cornelia for assisting the criminal.

"I don't know how you kept us from seeing you but we do know you did something." They grabbed her and took her to the jail in Cairo. After she was put into jail she sat down to think.

'Will, what are you doing? Why are you helping someone that is trying to do something bad? I wish I knew what she was up to.' Then the guards came in and took everything from Cornelia.

Will looked back at the tomb and whispered to herself. "Sorry Cornelia, next time don't get in my way." Then she looked at her list and saw that she is headed to Europe for werewolf hair. "I had better get going." Then she flew off.

Taranee's phone rang. "Hello?" Taranee asked through the phone not knowing the number.

"Taranee, it's me Cornelia and we have a big problem. Will escaped with the first item on her list, I have no idea where she plans on going next, and she framed me and now I am in the Cairo jail." Cornelia said through the other side of the phone.

"Don't worry, we will come get you but in the meantime, we need to find out where Will is headed and stop her." Taranee said angrily through the phone.

"Good make sure you find that son" Cornelia started before she was cut off by Taranee.

"Cornelia, I'm surprised at you." Taranee yelled but then calmed down. "Then again though, I don't blame you for being angry with her." Before Taranee could say any more, the lights blew out and the phone went dead. "Great." Taranee said as Irma started waking up. By now everyone but the obvious two were in the living room and Irma had just started to wake up.

"Taranee, I can't believe you bit me." Irma yelled at her friend.

"Not now Irma, right now we have bigger problems. It is four in the morning here and we are now down two guardians. First off Will has escaped and we don't know where she is going. Second, Cornelia has been framed by Will and has been sent to jail in Cairo. We need to find her and take her down before she gets everything she needs. Since we are down two guardians for the moment, we need to be extra careful. Let's get something to eat and then head out." With that they headed to the kitchen.

**A/N: Poor Cornelia, she has had the worst luck. Thank you to all those reading and reviewing and to those who are just reading. Please continue to read and review. Thank you everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I'm not for Target Practice**

Will sighed and flew into the air and headed north toward Europe. As she flew through the sky, she would look behind her to see if someone had been following her. After an hour of lying, she stopped looking behind her and continued to fly without any distractions. Two hours later and she finally made it to Europe. She flew right by the airport that is at the current time is surrounded by the military. She decided to take a look at them to figure out what was going on and then Will saw one of them pointing up at her. Two of them ran off and soon she heard them talking. "You up their, who are you? If you do not say then we will be forced to… you…out…sky." Will had no idea what the last part of the sentence was and decided to just fly off.

A few seconds later, Will heard a buzzing noise behind her. She turned around just in time to dodge a missile. Then she started to fly off again when she noticed that there is another missile coming at her and heard another one right behind her. She looked at both of the missiles and flew up just in time do dodge them and have them crash into each other. The blast hit Will causing a few minor burns and a few scraps from the debris. "Since when did I become a UFO and target practice though I do understand the UFO thing." Will said as she heard more coming at her. Will sighed and flew off as fast as she could. Will looked behind her and could see three missiles getting closer to her. Will dived and the missiles followed. Will saw the airport as she had been flying around in circles for a while now and headed toward the giant building. She flew faster and turned sharp around a corner causing one of the missiles to crash into the building. Will got hit a little bit by more debris but kept flying. She saw an empty plane and flew below in time for the missile to hit the plane blowing it up just as she got to the other side. She got far enough away from the plane to only be thrown backward. Will shook her head to clear it and was happy to see that the other missile wasn't there. She began to turn and fly away when she heard a buzzing sound behind her. Will sighed once again and flew off. After a while of dodging and weaving in and out, the missile had finally caught up to her and continued to get closer. She looked back and then turned to try and fly faster but saw another missile coming at her head on. Will quickly darted upward causing the missile following her to turn upward a little and the one heading toward her to try and make a complete u turn. This caused both missiles to make a T shape and crash into each other.

Will being to close to the missiles got hit by the explosion and fell out of the sky. She hit the ground with a crash and dust flew everywhere. When the area cleared, the general from the military came up to the girl and could see her moving a little and noticed that she is badly bleeding; so the people picked her up and took her to the closest hospital. When they walked into the hospital, Will was sent to the emergency room. A nurse from the hospital came and asked what had happened. "She came here flying somehow and so we asked her to identify herself she flew away. We noticed that our equipment seemed to have had a technical glitch and so we moved to some different equipment to talk to her but she had flown off and so we were forced to shoot." The nurse nodded and went off to the emergency room. The general stood there thinking and then called to the lieutenant general. "Come here lieutenant." The man ran over to the general. "There is something wrong with this girl other then the fact that she can fly. Anything should have died from a missile especially two at that close of range even if it wasn't a direct hit. She isn't human, so go find out what you can on this girl." The lieutenant saluted him and ran off.

In the hospital room, Will is on the bed unconscious and moving when she suddenly shot up. "Where the heck am I?" Will said as she looked around the room. When she found out where she was she sighed and tried to remember what had happened. A few seconds of thinking and she remembered everything. "I'm surprised I didn't lose my memory." Will said as the nurse walked into the room.

"Good, you're awake." She said looking at her. "You were bleeding very badly and you have a few broken ribs. Will sat up and then flinched as she grabbed her sides in pain. "Lay down, you need your rest. I will go get you some water." Then the nurse left the room and came back a few minutes later with water and set it down next to Will. Then she left again.

"Great, at least I am getting some blood in me. I was getting hungry though I am going to need a lot more then this." She said looking at the bag filled with blood that is connected to her arm by a cord. Will then grabbed the heart of Kandrakhar and held it next to her and could slowly feel her ribs moving and fixing themselves. Rather the heart was doing this or the possibility that she could regenerate; she didn't know. All she knew is that she would be getting out of here soon but she was going to need more substance. Just then the nurse walked into the room. "Hey could you come here?" Will asked nicely. The nurse walked over to Will but as soon as she reached Will, she was grabbed and could feel her biting into her neck and then she went black but not before getting a small groan of pain out.

The general walked by the room and heard a noise inside the room and opened the door. The only thing he saw was the girl with blood on her mouth and the nurse on the ground and then the girl spoke up. "Don't ever use me as target practice again." Will said seriously. Then she flew out the window. The general got a quick picture of her right before she got out of the room. Will left not really caring that her picture had been taken.

In Heatherfield, everyone had the T.V. on the news with bored looks on there face. Susan was just about to turn the T.V. off when Taranee yelled not to turn it off. Then they heard the news lady speaking. "Here we are in a hospital in Romania Europe and we have a shocking story tonight by the Romania general. Please general, tell us what you saw tonight." The news lady said excitedly at finally getting something new.

"You see I was just walking by the room of this girl and I heard someone groan and so I walked into the room and saw the girl with blood all over her face." Then a picture of Will came on screen.

Taranee turned off the T.V. and spoke up. "Matt, go get Will and bring her back. She will listen to you. Matt then got up off the couch and transformed into Shagon and ran out of the house and flew toward Europe.

**A/N: So there you go everyone, chapter 14. Thank you for the reading and reviewing and please continue**. **I enjoy getting reviews and hearing what you have to say. For those that are just reading, I thank you as well. So thank you everyone and Enjoy chapter 14.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Sad Freedom**

In Cairo, Cornelia is sitting in the jail cell looking at the ground. The cop that arrested her came up and banged on the cell causing Cornelia to look up. She gave the cop a glare and then a phone started ringing. Cornelia realized the ring tone immediately. "That's my phone." Cornelia yelled out. The cop went over and picked up the phone and brought it over to the cell. He shook the phone in front of the cell teasing Cornelia. Then a taller cop came up behind him and grabbed the phone from the guy and then handed the phone to Cornelia. Cornelia looked to see who had called her and found that it had been Taranee. "May I call, it could be important." Cornelia asked hopefully.

The shorter cop was about to say no when the taller one cut in. "Go ahead." Cornelia thanked the man and started dialing.

"What are you doing, she should die for what happened." The shorter man said.

"Get out of here now." The taller man said to the shorter man and then the shorter man left angrily.

Cornelia held the phone up to her ear as she waited for an answer. A few rings later and Taranee's voice came onto the other line. "Taranee, thank goodness. What is it?" Cornelia asked hoping that there is good news attached to the call.

"Cornelia, you're out of jail?" Taranee asked with a voice full of hope.

"Sorry Taranee, I'm not out but one of the kinder cops allowed me to call so hurry up." Cornelia said trying not to take advantage of this opportunity.

Taranee got the idea and went on. "We know where Will is and Matt is on his way. He is headed to Europe Cornelia and hopefully he will bring Will back." Taranee explained. "Get out as soon as possible got it." Taranee said seriously but also realizing that she could be in jail for a long period of time.

"Got Taranee but I had better go." The two said goodbye and then Cornelia hung up the phone and went to give it back to the nice cop. He refused the phone which confused Cornelia. "Why are you helping me?" Cornelia asked confused.

"The fact is kid; the other guy is a jerk and will blame anyone that is at the scene of a crime." Cornelia nodded understanding and the cop went on. "So what is your name?"

"My names Cornelia and the sooner I get out the better for everyone. I know how weird that sounds." Cornelia said thinking that he wouldn't believe that.

The guy opened the door and helped Cornelia up. "Names Bakari meaning noble oath. Come on, there is someone that wants to see you." They walked out of the building to see the person from the booth. "Kathy, what are you doing here?" Cornelia asked shocked.

"I came to tell the cops about why you were in the tombs and Bakari decided to let you go after hearing the story." Cornelia thanked her.

"Cornelia, we are willing to let you free on one condition." Cornelia frowned and sighed and waited for Bakari to continue. "Go and capture the one that took the cloth. Unfortunately, the person will be put to death for what she did." Cornelia couldn't believe it, if she left she would have to get Will and bring her back so that they could kill her. "If you decide not to however, we will take it that you're helping the person and you will be put to death."

Cornelia decided that she is in an officially tight spot but she had to tell them the truth. "First off, catching her could take years for all I know. She used to be my friend and I know her all to well. If I even try to capture her, she could kill me in just a few seconds. She is far too strong to deal with which makes capturing her impossible. Second of all, I know where she is but by the time I get there, she will be gone and there will be no way for me to find her. Calling her is no good since she is smart enough to not answer or even have her phone. As you can tell that finding her is practically impossible. Third off, even if we got her captured, she could just teleport away. I of course can do the same thing. The only way for anything to happen would be to let me go and go find her and try to talk some sense into her but by that time, she could have accomplished whatever it is that she is trying to accomplish and getting anything back would be too late. You only have one choice here." Cornelia explained to the two but focusing everything toward Bakari.

"If you could escape, then why didn't you when you were in jail then?" The Bakari asked confused.

"Because I don't break the law, I respect it no matter how dumb the law is. Cornelia thought about what she said and quickly corrected herself. "Not that your law is dumb, I was just saying that if it is dumb that I obey it anyway."

Bakari sighed. "Then since you refuse to even try to get her here, then we will have to kill you for helping out the criminal." Bakari said sadly since he really liked Cornelia since she really is a good girl.

"Then you leave me no choice then. I will actually have to break the law for the first time in my life." Cornelia hit Bakari backward and flew off before he could get back up. Bakari pulled out his gun and fired at her but she had been to far away for the bullet to reach. Bakari threw his gun down angrily and looked upward in the direction Cornelia flew off in.

Cornelia looked back and sighed. "Will, I swear I will kill you for forcing me to break the law. You've turned us into criminals Will." Then Cornelia flew off with a few tears running down her face.

In Europe, Will had found the area that she had been looking for and started to head in when she heard someone behind her. "Will!" Matt said angrily.

**A/N: Sorry for not having this chapter up earlier today but I was busy helping baby-sit my nieces and my nephew. So anyway here is chapter 15. Thank you to all those reading and thank you to all those reading and reviewing. I really appreciate them so thank you. Please enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Releasing the Creatures**

Matt walked up to Will angrily and grabbed her arms tightly so that she wouldn't break free even though he knew she could if she wanted. He could see the pain on her face when he grabbed her but didn't care at the moment. Will struggled a little hoping that he would loosen his grip but he kept his grip tight on her arms. "Will, what are you doing? How could you do this to everyone Will, your treating us like dirt." He said glaring at her.

Will stopped struggling and looked up at him. "I'm doing my job Matt, that's what and I may be treating you badly but I have my reasons now let go." Will said trying to pull away but to no avail.

Matt tightened his grip on her and shook her a little. "No Will, I will not let go until you tell me what's going on." Matt yelled at her. "Why don't you just come home and we can deal with this together or we can stay like this until you decide to tell me everything." Matt said seriously and he wasn't about to back down.

Will gave him a glare that she seemed to be struggling to do. "Sorry Matt but I can't do that and if you don't let go, I will have no choice but to bite you." Will said in an irritated tone. Matt shook his head letting Will know that he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. "Fine Matt, I hate to do this but you have left me no choice." She went to bite Matt but her head was hit by Matt's arm as he swung it toward her mouth while still holding her arms. Wills head flung back from the pain of the block.

Matt glared at Will and pushed her up against a tree. "Now tell me what is going on Will and don't try to get loose, I will blast you." He said hitting her into the tree.

Will growled at him and then did the next thing she thought of. She kicked him I in between his legs causing him to hunch over and then she kicked him in the stomach causing him to lose breath and then fall to the ground in pain. Will picked him up and bit him. "Sorry Matt but I have a job to do and unfortunately I can't tell you what it is." She then set Matt on the ground and walked toward the cave. She held her hand to her ear to see if she could hear anything but nothing came. Will slowly walked into the cave and slowly made her way to the back of the caves. She finally reached the thing that she needed the hair from and quickly pulled off some and ran out the cave as the creature howled in pain as it abruptly woke up. Will made it just outside the cave and ran into someone. "Oracle, what are you doing here?" Will asked shocked.

"Will, give me the heart. You no longer deserve to have it." The Oracle said plainly and angrily at the same time.

"Sorry Oracle, but I can't afford to do that. I had better leave before that werewolf catches up to me." Then Will flew off quickly just as a werewolf ran out of the cave. The Oracle went through the fold he made and closed it up.

In Heatherfield, the girls had been asleep ever since Matt left to find Will. In the middle of the living room a fold appeared and in came the Oracle with Matt in his arms. The Oracle set Matt onto the ground and then turned to leave when he heard a sleepy voice say something. He turned around and saw Hay Lin who had just woken up. "Oracle, what are you doing here?" The Oracle pointed toward Matt and Hay Lin looked in the direction. Then he left without a word. Hay Lin just stood there hungry. "Man, I haven't had a thing to eat for days now." Then a thought came to her head. "How has Will been able to be in the sun without the potion?" Then a knock came to the door. Hay Lin opened the door and smiled happily. "Cornelia." Hay Lin said quietly so she didn't wake anybody up.

In the sky above Romania, Will floated there and started thinking of how hot it had been being this close to the sun and then thought about something. Why aren't I burning up?" Then only one thing came to her. "The heart must be making a shield around me while in guardian form." Then Will continued flying and looked at the list. She looked at the list and became confused; there isn't anything else on the list. "How is this possible, I know that there were more things for me to get but what happened?" Then she flipped it over and saw something written on the back in blood red letters. 'Get back here now Will.' "Oh great." Then will flew back with a sigh.

Back at Will's home, Matt had started waking up. Then Hay Lin looked out the window and saw that the sun had started coming up. 'Since when was it dark?' She asked herself but then shrugged it off as everyone came into the room groggily. "Hey guys, Matt is here thanks to the Oracle and it looks like he is waking up. Matt stood up off the couch and rubbed his head. "Hey Matt."

Matt looked at who is talking and smiled. "Hey Hay Lin, why am I here?" hay Lin explained the whole story which isn't very long thankfully.

Then Cornelia spoke up. "Matt, what did you find out on Will?" Cornelia asked and then saw Matt sigh.

"Will bit me and wouldn't say a word but something seems off about her." Matt said and then began thinking. Then he looked out the window and saw Will fly overhead. He told the others and then headed for the city.

Back in the underground city, Varell is waiting for Will to return. "Where is she?" Just then the doors opened to the throne room and Will walked in. "Will, what took you so long to get the few items? In fact you took so long; I collected the rest for you." Varell said angrily.

Will looked at Varell and then responded. "Varell, the guardians interfered with everything. I would have had everything done sooner if it weren't for them." Will explained calmly.

Hearing this seriously ticked off Varell but he calmed down fairly quickly. "No matter, let's just get on with the ceremony. I have the Apocalypse Diamond. It is the key to my plan which you are to find out soon enough." Varell said as he turned toward a box on the table behind him. Will saw this as her chance and stabbed Varell right through the heart with a previously acquired dagger. Blood spurted out and landed on the box Varell stood over and then something unexpected happened. Varell got up and pulled out the dagger and threw the bloody thing to the floor and stood there. Will saw that he appeared to be healing. Varell turned around with a smile on his face. "Just as I thought, you were playing me Will. Very clever actually." Just as this was said, Cornelia and the other guardians plus Jake and Rose came in just to hear this. "Did you really think that I would actually let you join me and let you help? You changed to fast for anything to really change in you and so I was ready for this exact thing to happen. Did you really think you could beat me?" Varell then grabbed Will and threw her into the group below Then he placed the diamond in a small slot in the front of the box. "Now you can all watch me as I release creatures upon your world." He said and then held up the items that Will had. Will looked around and found nothing and realized that he took those two things from her and placed every item in the box. Varell smiled and then began talking in some weird language. "Ponderia tuea giflor." Then the box flashed a dark purple and then settled. The group below looked confused and then the box opened and thousands of creatures appeared from the box. They all looked in amazement as Griffins, werewolves, and other mystical creatures appeared. Will quickly teletransported out of the area. Varell gave an evil loud laugh as the creatures filled up the whole city. "Go my creatures, cause havoc on the world above." Then he watched as the creatures ran and flew off in the direction of the exit. Varell laughed as he headed for his throne room.

**A/N: There you go, chapter 16. I thank you all for the great reviews and for reading. For those that are just reading, thank you as well. Please continue reviewing and enjoy the chapter. Thank you all once again. This is my longest chapter yet. Wahoo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: One Little Slip **

Will and everyone went back to the apartment and Lao Shi put up a magical shield around it. Will started walking back and forth thinking while everyone else turned on the T.V. to watch the news to see how far all these creatures got to. In just a few minutes, these mystical creatures have spread throughout the US and a little into Canada and Mexico. The T.V. didn't stay connected very long since the connections were all destroyed and the news had shortly been cancelled for obvious reasons. No one could live outside or inside there homes for twenty minutes. Then Cornelia had had it and got up off the couch and went over to Will. "What is wrong with you?" Cornelia said as she punched Will in the face. "How come one second you're helping him and the next you're here with us and not even trying to kill us?" Cornelia questioned.

"I was never with Varell Cornelia, I faked the whole thing." Will said trying to explain things to her friend.

"Oh yeah, this is real fake Will. If you were never actually with him Will then why didn't you tell us? We would never have followed you everywhere." Cornelia said ticked off and getting more so as they talked but keeping calm barley.

"I didn't tell you because it needed to look convincing. I needed him to think I was with him so that I could get close to him. I needed him to trust me." Will said calmly trying to keep an argument from starting.

"That went real well Will. Thanks to you, I was arrested in Cairo Will." She yelled in her face.

"They didn't have anything on you Cornelia except for the fact that they saw someone take the cloth and you just so happen to be the only one there. Other then that, they had nothing on you so they really had no right to keep you there." Will said continuing to be calm. "Look, I'm sorry that they took you to jail Cornelia."

"I don't care that they didn't have anything on me Will, the fact is that they arrested me. When I got out Will, they told me to go and find you and then bring you back so they could have you killed but guess what Will. I defended you by saying that you couldn't be caught and that the only way to get you anywhere would be to turn you good again. Not those words exactly but that is the idea." Cornelia said temper rising. "Then after I said that, they said that since I wouldn't even try to get you, I would be the one that would have to die. So I had only one thing to do and that was to run which means that I broke their law which I have never done before. I don't exactly agree with the law but that doesn't matter. It's your entire fault Will."

"I didn't know that they would try to kill you Cornelia and so I am even more sorry. I'm sorry to everyone I hurt ok. I told you all I had a job to do and thought that this might clear things up a bit. I can't believe that you actually thought that I would turn evil." Will said sadly. "You obviously don't trust me though." Will said this slightly angry but is still able to keep her cool.

Then Taranee cut in. "Will you're the leader, if you don't tell us what's going on how are we supposed to trust you? You fooled everyone Will and now thanks to you, creatures are running throughout the world destroying buildings and killing people. You betrayed our trust Will and now the world is paying for it. It would have been better to tell us then to pull this stunt. How are we supposed to win now Will huh?" To say that she is furious would be an understatement. "It might be the vampire talking but get out of here Will, go do what you want and leave us alone."

Will looked at her friends and then turned sadly and headed straight for her room. Once she arrived there, she turned on her radio. Will flipped through every station and nothing but static came in until she turned to one station. To her surprise, the station came in really clear. "Great, I have been reduced down to Disney music. Oh well, may as well be happy that there is music at all. I am such a fool. One slip and my friends don't even want to talk to me anymore." Will sat there listening to the radio and crying. Then one song started that fit Will's situation all to well.

_It was a recipe for disaster  
A four course meal of no sorry  
It seemed that happily ever after  
Was happy everyone was after me  
It was a cup of good intentions  
A table spoon of one big mess  
A dash of overreaction  
I assume you know the rest_

One little slip, one little slip  
It was a fusion of confusion  
With a few confounding things

I guess I probably took the wrong direction  
Well I admit I might have missed a sign or two  
I ran a light past your affection  
And humiliation never knew  
I took a right turn at confusion  
A left when I shoulda gone straight on through  
I ran ahead with my assumptions  
We all know what that can do

I get the feeling in this town  
I'll never live till I live down the one mistake that seems to follow me around  
But they'll forget about the sky  
When they all realize this sky is about to try to learn to fly or hit the ground

It was a cup of good intentions

_A table spoon of one big mess  
A dash of overreaction  
I assume you know the rest_

One little slip, one little slip  
It wasn't humble little stumble  
With a big ungraceful

_One little slip, one little slip  
It was a fusion of confusion  
With a few confounding things_

Will sat there crying softly through the whole song and just as it had ended, the station went out. "I really screwed up this time." Will fell asleep shortly after with tears running down her cheek.

**A/N: So I decided to** **do a song in here. I just watched Chicken Little while babysitting my niece and nephew a few days ago and I heard this song which fit this part of the story so I added it in. Thanks for the reviews and for reading and for those just reading, thank you as well. Please review and thank you again. Sorry that there wasn't as much talking as the others but this seemed like the best place to stop. By the way, this song belongs to Barenaked Ladies not me though you may already know that. Anyway enough talking. Hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bringing Back Evil**

That night Will slept uneasily. Will tossed and turned all night with dreams about the previous events. Will knew that she had royally screwed up and knew her friends are right and the guilt didn't help with her sleeping. Will, though she moved around all night, couldn't wake up for the life of her. The memories of the things that happened tortured her all night. The sun finally rose and Will woke up. As soon as she opened her eyes, they turned blood red and then back to normal. Her mind seemed to be getting hazy but she had no idea. She got up off her bed and walked out. She walked into the next room and everyone turned their heads. The only ones that aren't there are the adults which Will is grateful for. It is bad enough that her friends are mad at her; she didn't want Lao Shi and especially her mother to give her nasty looks. She went over with a fake smile and tried to sit down but nobody would let her. She then walked up to the front so that they could see her. "Everyone, I am truly very sorry for what I did and I don't blame you for being mad at me." Everyone turned their heads away from her and Will looked down and closed her eyes making it unknown to everyone even her that her eyes turned red. She opened up her eyes and they had returned to normal and then Will nervously spoke up again. "I know that this may be a bad time to say this but I think that we need to go and take down Varell before the world becomes a wasteland."

Taranee then looked up at Will with anger in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Oh, now it's we now that you know we're mad at you. Now you decide to include us. Who do you think you are Will? First you practically betray us and now you want us to help you. Why should we listen to you?" Taranee asked with venom in her voice.

Will's eyes once again turned red and this time they stayed that way. Will then went over and grabbed Taranee and threw her against the wall while still holding her. "I'm the leader and so you have to listen to me Taranee." Then Will threw Taranee against the wall opposite of her with enough force to make Taranee go through the wall. Wills eyes then turned back to normal and she gasped. Will backed up a bit and held herself against the wall. Will looked frightened at what she had just done.

Taranee got up and went back through the hole and stood there glaring at Will. Taranee then tried to lung at Will when a stream of fire cut her of. Taranee and Will looked to see where the fire came from and saw Lao Shi standing there. "I saw what had happened and noticed something very important. Wills eyes, they turned red for a second. That should have happened a long time ago and if it did happen, it shouldn't be happening again." Lao Shi said calmly. "None of you have experienced red eyes before either. Will is correct, you all need to go and defeat Varell soon before Will turns evil. She still hasn't fully transformed as I had thought earlier which means that all of you that have been bit haven't fully changed either. The Heart of Kandrakhar has been preventing Wills change for quite some time now but it can't keep it up forever. As for the rest of you, the only reason that you haven't fully changed yet is because Will brought you back not giving the vampire gene enough time to grow in you before you woke up." Lao Shi said.

"Ok but what about Matt, I didn't do anything to him?" Will asked confused.

"Matt's other form has been helping him. I have heard of Shagon and from what I know, he is unable to change from good to evil or evil to good." Lao Shi explained to the confused guardian.

"That doesn't make sense though. He was evil for quite some time and that couldn't be true." Will said trying to get things straightened out in her head.

"Will, Shagon is evil but he can also be good. You see, since Matt is good but Shagon is evil, the two would have to fight for dominance and in most cases, the good side usually takes over which means that the evil would have to leave letting the person, Matt in this case, have control. So yes Shagon is evil but Matt is not and since that is the case, he was never really evil. It's kind of like how everyone has a good and bad side but the person gets to decide which side has the control." Lao Shi explained and is happy to see the confusion gone, almost anyway. Then Lao Shi went to kitchen and brought out a giant bag. Then he pulled out many bags full of blood. "I went to the blood bank which hasn't been touched luckily. So who is hungry?" All the vampires ran to Lao Shi and grabbed a bag. Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog quickly left the room not wanting to watch them eat.

In the underground city, Varell is thinking to himself. 'now that the guardian leader has been broken and she will soon be evil, I don't have much to worry about except for the dragons. There are two only two ways to get them out of my hair. I either need the Dark Dragon or the Huntsclan but the clan is dead and the Dark Dragon is in another dimension all together.' Then a thought came to him. He quickly ran to the big library and went through many books. After about two hours, he finally found the book he is looking for. 'The transfer spell book.' He flipped through the pages and came to the dimension section of the book. 'This will do just fine.' He said as he walked over to a chair as he flipped to the page about dragon transfers. 'Now let's see what I will need.' He looked at every ingredient for the spell. Then he came to the last thing for the spell and the most important thing. 'I need a dragon scale. I really thought that this would be harder then this. I knew collecting dragon scales would come in handy.' Then Varell walked out of the giant library with the book in hand and collected everything that he needs and then headed toward the secret dragon shrine just outside the city. Twenty minutes later and he arrived. He set everything up and then stepped back. "Conra bethera dragosa smorian." Varell said the spell and a few seconds later a giant cloud appeared and out came the Dark Dragon. "Hello my friend. How would you like to get back at the ones that sent you away?" Varell asked evilly. The Dark dragon nodded and the two laughed eerily.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and for reading. I am enjoying the reviews. Please continue to review. Thank you for those who are just reading as well. Please Enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Blackmail Betrayal**

After the girls filled their stomachs, they went over and sat on the couch to discuss what they planned on doing. Taranee stood up and started speaking. "Ok everyone, we need to take down Varell and we need to do it quickly. If we go now, hopefully he will be the only one there and things will run smoothly for us. I am sure that if we charge him at the same time we can kill him quickly." Then Jake and Matt walked into the room. "Matt and Jake can come with but I feel it best to keep Will here." Taranee said seriously.

Will looked at Taranee with hurt in her eyes. "I want to help Taranee."

"You have done enough Will." Taranee said angrily.

"Look, I messed up Taranee and I want to help make up for it." Will said pleading with Taranee.

"No Will, two times now you have tried and you failed miserably both times. Just face it Will, he practically has control of you so for the sake of the world, you are going to stay here." Taranee said as the group left the building not being able to see Wills eyes turn red and then back to normal.

Will walked to her room sadly and sat down on her bed. She stared at her floor and thought for a while. She didn't really realize how big of a problem she had actually been until she thought about it. 'What have I done? I betrayed their trust completely. Varell really does have control of me. How could I be so stupid to think that I could actually take him down by myself? Now thanks to me, my friends don't even want my help. That's what Varell wanted; to get me away from them since I do control the heart. I gave him what he wanted. He played me like a fool and I went with it.' She thought as she fell back onto her bed. She looked out the window of her room and saw all the damage she helped cause. She turned around on her bed and closed her eyes to sleep when a knock was heard on her window. She looked toward the window and saw Varell standing outside the window. She went to leave the room when he shook his head. She walked over to the window and stared at him with a death glare. Varell pointed to the left of him and then pointed at the building. Will looked to see what he pointed at and saw two griffins standing there. She knew exactly what Varell meant and opened up the window to talk to him. "What is you jerk; I don't have time for you."

Varell shook his head and smiled. "Will this time I want your help and this time you won't join me freely." Will gave him a mock laugh that said 'like I would ever join you.' "Will you're angry with your friends. You offered to help them and they turned you down." Will started to walk away when Varell said something that hit her. "They hate you Will because of what you did and they will never accept you back again and now they're going to die once they reach my home." Will turned around and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Varell and what do you mean they won't live?" Will asked confused.

"You see, there is someone waiting for them back at the lair. As for what I am doing here, I need you to help me. As persuasion to help me, I have someone you love very dearly." Varell waved to something to come over. Once that thing came over, Will saw her mother in the hands of a werewolf. "So you have choices to make Will. You can join me and I will spare your mothers life and your friends or you can turn away from me and I can guarantee that your mother will die. I am pretty sure about your friends as well but what happens to them, I have no clue. So what is it Will, you help me and I can guarantee your mother and your friends safety."

Will thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine Varell, you win but you have to let everyone go first." Will said making sure that they will be safe.

Varell chuckled and smiled at Will. "Oh Will, I am not going to let them go, I won't hurt them but I won't let them go. I will hold them over you forever Will. As long as you do what I say, everyone you care about will be safe but if you don't, one will die every time you disobey me."

Will sighed and jumped out the window and to the ground. Will looked down at the ground and groaned angrily. "Fine Varell, you win, you have ever since you bit me." Will said hiding the venom in her voice the best she could. Her eyes flashed red which Varell saw.

Varell smiled at the change and then spoke up. "Let's get your friends then shall we." Varell flew off with Will and the werewolf right behind him. The werewolf jumped from building to building, he didn't fly.

In the underground city, the group walked through the giant place and looked around somewhat scared at the creepy city. It is dead silent and it scared them a little. They finally reached the building Varell lives in and walked inside. They looked around at the huge area and then the door slammed behind them. They could tell something is up but they had no idea what and then Jake and Rose heard a voice they know all to well. "Hello American dragon, how nice to see you again after you and your little girlfriend banished me." Just then a circle of fire appeared surrounding them and keeping them trapped. "Like my new look American Dragon. Thanks to the spell that brought me back, I am now part of the undead but I have even more power then before. Personally I kind of like the skeleton look on me." Just as he was about to attack, Varell, the werewolf and Will walked into the room. The Dark Dragon bowed to Varell and Varell nodded and walked over to the group with Will right behind him.

Taranee saw this and she scowled at Will and gave her a death glare that made Will wish she was dead. Then Taranee spoke up and started yelling. "Will, don't tell me you're trying this again. Are you really that stupid Will? How could you betray us like this again?" Taranee would have continued but Will cut her off.

Will sighed and then spoke up. "Taranee, Varell"

Will never finished because she saw Varell shake his head and so she stopped talking. "Dark Dragon, take them to the prison cell and keep them there while I talk to my new and now one of my most loyal apprentices." Varell and Will walked off in the opposite direction.

Taranee then got really angry and started yelling back toward Will. "You betrayed us again Will, we will never forgive you for this. You destroying the world and you don't even care. I swear that when I get the chance to I will kill you. You hear me Will, I'll kill you." Then the door behind Will shut.

Will thought for a moment and a single tear ran down her cheek. 'I wish you would kill me Taranee, I really do.' Will thought as she walked on.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I have had some writers block and it's driving me nuts but I finally got chapter 19 up. Thank you for waiting. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. Please continue to review and to those just reading, please continue to do that to. Once again sorry for the longer wait then usual and enjoy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Our Hands are Tied**

Taranee sat there on the ground when she heard something that Will said but didn't bother to pay attention. After a second, Taranee then realized that Will had just said something but yet she wasn't around when she said it and then it hit her. "Of course, telepathy." Then Taranee thought for a moment and then tried to contact Will. 'Will, can you hear me? If you can please answer.' Taranee pleaded her old self coming back for a moment.

Will is in with Varell and the Dark Dragon when she heard Taranee talking to her. She looked around confused at how she could be talking to her since she is nowhere around. Then she remembered Taranees Telepathy ability. 'Taranee, is that you? It's been a while since we've used telepathy. I forgot we could."

Taranee got a big grin on her face. 'Will, why are you doing this? I thought you said you were sorry.' Taranee asked confused and angry.

'Taranee, I' Before Will could finish her sentence, Varell cut in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Will. I don't want you to lose your mother now." Varell said with fake concern.

"How did you know what I am thinking?" Will asked confused.

"Look at your left ankle Will." Will looked down at her ankle and saw something attached to her ankle. "That Will is to keep you in line. That device, allows two things. One, I can hear your thoughts and I can use them against you. Two, if you decide to spill a hint of any kind to them, I push a button and you get a painful shock. Don't try anything Will or you die and to make this more fun, I will put one on your mother as well so if you decide to get yourself killed you will be killing your mother as well. You say anything and I shock you both." Varell turned to face the Dark Dragon. "Bring her here." The Dark Dragon picked up Susan and brought her to Varell. Varell knelt down and strapped the device onto Susan's ankle. "Now take her to the cell. By the way, you say anything and you and your daughter her get shocked so I wouldn't say anything to anyone." Varell then turned back to Will. "I know your wondering when I put that thing on you." Will nodded and Varell continued. "You remember when you tried to trick me?" Will nodded and Varell smiled. "Well when I was torturing you Will, I placed this thing on you when you weren't looking. You couldn't feel it both because it is so light and you were to busy trying to keep me from taking over. How do you think I knew you were planning something and of I course I decided to go with the worst possible scenario. You can't beat me Will; I know your every move." Varell paused to let her think.

**Flashback**

_Will sat there on her knees, head down and covering her ears. As she tried to stay in control, she felt something touch her leg but shrugged it off and she tried to stay in control._

**End Flashback**

Now I must say that I didn't know you had telepathy so I must say; you caught me by surprise. I am very happy that I put this on you when I did or I could have been in big trouble. Now go and watch the prisoners and remember, no saying anything to anyone." Will walked out of the room sadly and headed for the cell.

In the cell, Taranee had just been kicked off of her talk with Will and she didn't get back. "That little brat, first he joins the jerk and now she doesn't respond back. Ever since she got bit, she's been treating us all badly." Taranee said rambling on.

Then Irma cut in. "We agree with your Taranee, Will has been a jerk to us but complaining about it won't do us any good. We need to come up with some way to get out of here." Just then the cell opened and Susan was thrown in. "Mrs. Vandom, are you ok?" Susan nodded and they continued. "Taranee, try burning threw the bars like a torch." Irma suggested once the Dark Dragon left.

"No good Irma." Jake said sadly. "These bars are reinforced with unicorn horn. That's why I haven't broken out yet. Nothing can break through these bars." Jake said as he wrapped his arm around Rose.

"Ok then, what do you suggest we do then?" Taranee asked irritably but not directing it at anyone in the cell.

"All we can do is wait." Everyone sighed and looked down at the floor thinking that they had finally lost. "Rose, what do we do? We have to get out somehow." Jake said just loud enough for Rose to hear.

"I don't know Jake, I really don't know. I am really afraid that we have lost." Rose said depressed. The two cuddled up next to each other.

Matt saw the two and started getting teary eyed. Then he saw Will coming up to the cage and he wasn't sure whether to smile or glare. "Hey Will, what's up with you? What's going on?" Matt waited a second for her to answer and nothing came. "Why don't you talk to us Will?" Matt said worried and angry.

"I can't say anything to you." Will said and then went silent.

"Mrs. Vandom, can you get her to listen to you?" Matt asked.

Susan thought for a moment and then answered. "Matt, just trust her when she say that she can't say anything and neither can I."

Matt was about to say something when Cornelia cut in. "Great, so your on her side now. She didn't even bother to keep us out of here and you aren't even going to try anything except say to trust her. You're in here to and you're not even going to try anything." Cornelia said angrily.

"Sorry Cornelia but our hands are tied and there is nothing we can do so shut up." Susan said surprising herself. Everyone stayed quite after that.

Back in the throne room, the Dark Dragon had returned. "Dark Dragon, go get the American Dragon and his little girlfriend and bring them here. The Dark Dragon smiled and left the room. Ten minutes and the Dark Dragon returned with the two. He set them down in front of Varell and waited. "You two will become an annoyance to me and so I must get rid of you two." Then Varell turned to the Dark Dragon. "You can do what you like with them. You can rip them to shreds for all I care, just get rid of them. Go to the arena and kill them there." Then Varell sent the Dark Dragon off and sat on his throne.

**A/N: Here it is; chapter 20. Thanks to those reading and to those reviewing. Enjoy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Spell**

The Dark Dragon picked up the two prisoners and carried them out of the throne room. As soon as he made it outside, he spread his wings and flew off toward the arena. About two minutes later, he arrived and then threw the two to the ground harshly. The Dark Dragon quickly charged up his fire breath and shot it at the two. Jake and Rose had just enough time to roll out of the way of the blast. The Dark Dragon charged up again and shot out one more blast at Jake who jumped up into the air making most of the blast hit the chains that held him. Jake jumped away and got ready to hit the Dark Dragon with all he has. Both Jake and the Dark Dragon charged up and fired at the same time. The two fireballs flew at each other and collided making a giant explosion.

Will rested herself against the wall of the cell watching the others just sit around thinking on how to get out. 'I would try to figure out how to get out of this thing but there would be no point to it since I have no safe place to think.' Just then she saw smoke from something that had just exploded and without thinking, she ran to see what had happened. On her way, she ran into Varell. "Where do you think you're going Will?" Varell asked.

"I was going to see what the explosion was." Will said honestly and Varell knew it and let her past. Will ran faster and made it to the arena to see Jake, Rose, and the Dark Dragon fighting. "Need some help Dark Dragon? You know you can't take them on by yourself." The Dark Dragon knew this since Rose is there and so he nodded and let her into the fight. Will flew into the air and started shooting off her electricity toward them. They fought for twenty minutes and Jake and Rose weren't giving up though they are slowing down. The Dark Dragon hit Jake to the side and then went after Rose while she is distracted by Will. The Dark Dragon brought his arm down to strike but was pushed to the ground by Will. "Ah, my ankle." Will paused for a second to think of what she had just said. 'My ankle?' Will looked down at her ankle and saw that the device had been burned off of her. Will smiled and got up off the ground. She stood up and picked up Jake and Rose and then flew off toward the cell. Once she reached the cell, she opened up the door and gently pushed Jake into the cell. "Jake, blast the thing off my mothers ankle." Jake gave her a weird look. "Just do it." Will demanded threateningly.

"Ok sheesh." Jake charged up and shot at Susan's ankle. The blast hit the device and burned it off. "Good, now let's get out of here." Will turned around and saw Varell standing there.

"Will, did you really think that I would let you go help the Dark Dragon. You don't have the guts to actually help. To be honest, I thought letting you go help him would get you killed but instead you break free of my device. The more you're around; the more impressed I get with you. I think you need to just disappear before you create anymore trouble." Will tried to teletransport everyone out of the cell but nothing seemed to have happened. "You can't use magic in here except for your little telepathy trick somehow. Now let's get on with it. Stunerio decado." Nothing seemed to have happened and then all of a sudden Will fell unconscious. "I no longer need her; she has done more then enough. Now what do you say I get rid of the rest of you."

Before Varell had the chance to do anything however, he got hit by a fireball from Jake. Jake picked up Will and everyone ran outside the cell and then Taranee spoke up. "Will taught me how to teletransport a long time ago." Then she got everyone out and into the house they were previously. "What do we do now and what is up with Will?" Taranee asked angry and confused.

Susan looked at the ground and sighed. "Will and I had a device on us that kept us from saying anything to you or even thinking of anything that would help you. If we even tried to help you in any way, Will and I would have been shocked painfully not that we knew for sure but decided best not to try our luck. Not that we had any to begin with. Anyway, if we did say anything at all, one of you would have been killed. Long story short Taranee, we were being blackmailed but Will had it the hardest. Actually, Varell would have been dead by now if it weren't for the device. She had hers ever since she first tried to trick Varell. Will had no idea until just recently and that's why you are all still alive." Susan said hoping that Taranee would calm down.

Taranee immediately looked down at the ground sadly and started letting tears run down her face. "I yelled at her and told her leave. It's true that she shouldn't have done what she did the first time but I was being such a jerk to her and all she tried to do was help." Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin all wrapped their arms around Taranee to try and comfort her.

"Taranee, you had every right to be angry with Will." Lao, Shi said over hearing the conversation.

"I know but I should never have treated her like that. Because of me, Will is like this now." Taranee said blaming herself.

"Taranee, this isn't your fault, it's Varells. Besides, I got mad at her to." Cornelia said sadly.

"You don't understand Cornelia, if I hadn't told her to leave us while we go after Varell, Will would have been helping us right now." Taranee said through tears.

Lao Shi shook his head. "Young one, Varell would have gotten to Will whether she went with you or not. It sounds like he tried to break you five up and he succeeded but now that you know the truth about it all, you can make everything right again. Now tell me what happened to Will." Lao Shi said.

Hay Lin spoke up for Taranee since she couldn't really speak right now. "Varell said something like uh." Hay Lin said trying to remember what he had said. "Stunero Decadio I think."

Lao Shi knew that wasn't right but knew what spell it is anyway. "You mean, Stunerio Decado." Hay Lin shrugged and Lao Shi went on. "The spell is used to put people to sleep for however long they wish and from the sounds of it, Varell wants her out for decades. I am afraid that there is no way to reverse the spell." Everyone just stood there with tears in their eyes. "However, if you can kill Varell, she will wake up. Killing Varell at his strength is almost impossible without all five guardians." With that, they all went to the couch and sat down. Those that couldn't get on the couch at on the floor.

**A/N: Here is chapter 21. Thanks to all those reading and all those reviewing. I am sad to say that I won't be able to update for a week or so. I am going to a funeral in Utah and I won't be back until September 8****th****. I also won't have a usable computer around. So enjoy this chapter and I will either update when I get back or the day after I hope. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok, so my trip I took didn't last as long as it was supposed to. So I have returned earlier then expected and am now updating. So please read, review and continue to do so. Thank you for all the reviews and for being patient. Thank you again and now on with the story.**

**Chapter 22: Sleeping Away the Years**

In New York City, Trixie and Spud are walking through the streets just talking and wondering how Jake and Rose are doing. Both of them with worried expressions, neither of them saying anything. As they walked, a big wind blew by them. Trixie looked up to see if a storm was coming but what she saw confused her. She quickly tapped Spud on the shoulder and pointed upward. Spud looked up and saw hundreds of mystical creatures going by them. "Yo spud, what are griffins doing out in the open, not to mention werewolves and, is that a titan of some sort?" Trixie asked shocked at the all the creatures around them. "We gotta call Jake." Trixie dug into her pockets and jacket and even her backpack looking for her phone. "I must have left my phone at home, do you have yours Spud?" Trixie asked

Spud came out of his daze he was in and shook his head to clear it. "Yeah I do but I don't see how me having a phone has to do with you calling Jake." Spud said in his confused tone.

Trixie shook her head and then glared at Spud. "I don't have mine Spud, I need yours." Spud gave a chuckle and then handed his phone over to Trixie. "Thank you." Trixie said irritably and then started to dial when something grabbed her. "What the, put me down." Trixie demanded.

"I don't think so Trixie." A voice said from behind Trixie. The man walked out in front to talk to her face to face. "I can't allow you to be calling Jake now can I, not that the Dark Dragon would ever allow him to go anywhere." The man said with a smirk.

"Who are you and what are you talking about? The Dark Dragon is gone." Trixie said questioning the man and then saw a werewolf come up beside her with Spud in its arms.

"Guess what missy, he's back and he isn't going to let Jake or any of his friends go. You see, I have control over him and ever other creature. That is except for a few rebels that insist on fighting me." He laughed as he flew off with the two werewolves and their prisoner's right behind him.

Earlier that day in the Vandoms home, Taranee had finally made a decision. "Ok everyone, it appears that we have only two choices. We have grab Will and see if we can wake her up or hide out until she wakes up by herself to fight Varell." Taranee was just about to continue when Lao Shi cleared his throat. "You have an idea sir?" Taranee asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, that plan won't work. There is something about the spell that you kids need to know." Everyone went from hope to fear in a matter of seconds as they listened to Lao Shi talk. "It is possible that Will may never wake up unless you defeat Varell. That is your only chance of getting her back unless we are lucky enough for Will to find out that whatever she is dreaming about is fake. If she enjoys her dream well enough, she will never wake up." Everyone in the room dropped to their floor or in some cases the couch if they are sitting down. Susan however broke into tears right then and there not even bothering to try to hold anything back.

Taranee then stood up and focused herself. "Let's go and fight Varell, we may as well. If we don't try, we already lost." Taranee stood up and headed to the door.

Lao Shi walked up to Taranee and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are very intelligent young one. You are right, so let's go." Everyone heard Lao Shi talking and figured that this is the only way they would be able to get anywhere. Susan was the only one to stay behind.

Once they reached there destination, Taranee and the others walked up to Varell. Not noticing a werewolf come up behind them and grab one of them. "Varell, it's time we take you on."

Varell turned to face the group of heroes and laughed out loud. He ignored what Taranee had said and looked at Jake. "Where are your friends Jake?" Varell said revealing a group of people behind them. Taranee and the four girls looked in horror as they looked at the people behind Varell. 'Elyon, Caleb, everyone that could be a threat to him is in chains.' Taranee thought to herself.

"I would never tell you anything Varell." Jake said defiantly and scowled at him.

"I think you will Jake." Varell called one of his werewolves over. When it reached Varell, Jake could see that he has Rose. "You can tell me or I can kill her right now and the next minute will be someone else. It's up to you, Besides, I already have your family. Trust me when I say that they will be the first to go." Varell saw the despair on Jakes face and knew that Jake would spill. "So what will it be?"

"They are in New York City." Jake finished telling him all the places that Trixie and Spud could be. "Happy Varell?" Varell nodded and then gave the group the Bring it on sign. The group rushed at Varell.

Will woke up slowly and found herself on a bed, hers to be exact. "Where am I?" Will asked drowsily.

Matt walked up to and grabbed her hand. "We beat him Will, Varell is dead. We won Will, we won." Will got a big grin on her face as she hugged Matt. She looked down at herself and saw that she is in her old clothes again. Then she got up and walked out into the living room with Matt and saw her friends outside and noticed that they are out in their guardian forms. Matt saw the expression and explained. "The world knows all about the guardians and what they did. It's cool really, we are all famous." Will smiled and then turned on the T.V. and saw that they had made a movie about them.

**Twenty years later**

Will walked into her home and then saw something that she never thought would happen. She saw Matt with another woman in their home. "Matt, what is going on here?" Will asked and then she thought about something when Matt didn't even seem to hear her. 'I knew this was to good to be true. Ever since I woke up everything had been perfect.' Then she stopped thinking and then realized something. 'I never actually woke up did I?' Will asked herself. 'That is why everything has been perfect for the last twenty years, I never woke up.' Will shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them up, she woke up to a red sky and people being treated as slaves. Buildings are in ruins and nothing is as it one was. The only thing she recognized is the park which is hardly the same. She looked at herself and knew that twenty years had actually passed. She looked around and found the people that she had hoped not to see but also very much wanted to see. Her friends are in chains and she had been in her own dream world where everything was fine. 'Varell, the last twenty years I have found out some things. The one thing I specifically remember was the necklace around your neck that I never noticed before. You kept me in a dream world that told me how to beat you but I wasn't ever to have woken up but it appears that the Heart of Kandrakhar has more power then some spell you cast.' Will thought for a minute and then said something that she learned in her dream. 'Immunietous casium evereium.' Will said quietly to herself. 'No more spells Varell, it's time you fight us face to face. We may not be able to hurt you Varell, you can't hurt us if you never got to me in the first place.' Will thought to her self as she stayed still on the bench she is on.

**A/N: Can anyone figure out what the spell Will used? So here is chapter 22. Enjoy. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Between Good and Evil**

Will got up off the bench she had been laying on and looked around. When she finally saw her friends, she snuck over and tried to get their attention. Once she got their attention, the four girls plus Jake, Rose, and Fu all smiled and then confusion grew on their faces. They quickly shook it off and smiled happily knowing that their friend is ok. Will smiled back at them and then started over toward them but saw Varell coming and backed off. Varell came up and stared at the group angrily but he soon got an evil smirk on his face. "Since you don't appear to be working anymore, why don't I let you be with your little friend. Stunero Decadio." Varell yelled out to the group but when nothing happened, he grew angry. "Why aren't you asleep?" Varell asked in anger and all he got from the group is confusion.

Then Will walked out from behind a pillar with a smirk on her face. Varell grew angry but he didn't stay angry very long. "You don't look happy to see me Varell." Will said as a clear blue orb formed in each of her hands. "You know exactly what I did don't you Varell?" Will smiled as she threw both balls at Varell. They hit and exploded on contact but when the dust cleared, Varell stood there unscathed. Will freed her friends just as the smoke disappeared. "Give up using magic Varell; we are all immune to it." Will said smugly.

"I should have guessed that would have happened, after all Will, you did that to me before." Confusion grew on there faces. "You can't beat me Will, but for the sake of it, come get the necklace." Will and the others rushed at Varell but right as Will had her hand two inches from the necklace, she flew back a few inches holding her head. Varell smiled and stood there watching. When Will lifted her head, her eyes had gone blood red and her fangs had grown a little. "It looks like twenty years caught up to you Will." Varell smiled happily and sat down on the small throne he had made.

Will turned her head and smiled evilly. "Come girls; let's help out our friend here." Then Will saw Fu Dog, Rose and Jake retreating and commanded the four girls to go after them.

"No, let them go. I don't need them, let them go." Varell commanded and the girls came back.

Jake, Rose and Fu made it to the ruined house and ran inside to find Lao Shi and Susan sitting on the couch. "Gramps, we have good news and bad news. Good news first, Will is awake." Susan's eyes lit up at hearing that her daughter had woken up. "Bad news, she has turned evil completely." Lao Shi left the room and came back with a dagger in his hands with some kind of green substance on it. "What is that for Gramps?" Jake asked curiously.

"This is for Will, just barely cut her with this and she will turn good again but you only have twenty minutes to kill Varell or else Will will never be good again." Lao Shi said sadly and then handed the dagger to Jake. "If you make to big of a cut, she will die, now go and be careful.

Jake and Rose ran out of the building and ran into Will. The dagger slipped out of his hand and Will stupidly went to grab it and cut herself on the dagger. Jake looked to see where the cut was and is happy to see that she didn't grip very hard on it. The dagger just made a small cut on her hand. Will held her head and looked up at Jake. "Will, you only have twenty minutes to get rid of Varell." Will nodded and turned around to see her friends standing behind her. Will flew past them and they followed. Her friends are truly loyal to her and Will is happy for that. They finally reached the park two minutes later and Will charged at Varell and grabbed the necklace. She thought hard and disappeared. The four girls stood there confused as to why Varell is smiling.

Will traveled through time and ended up at the time right before she was attacked. She could see herself in the graveyard and then looked and saw Varell in the bushes. She ran at Varell and wrestled with him over the necklace on him. Will stabbed Varell and then ripped off the necklace and then threw it to the ground. She was just about to smash it when she started feeling dizzy. She heard herself call out to her friends and then she looked at Varell and he wasn't moving, she was just about to use the necklace to get back but she couldn't think. Then that's when she realized that she must have been the one to bite herself. Her eyes flashed red and then she ran out of the bushes and she attacked herself and then ran off. Her stomach growled and she grabbed her stomach then saw the heart. It flashed pink and then immediately turned black. The heart opened a fold to meridian and she went through. When she reached Meridian, she saw Caleb sword fighting with a dummy for practice. Caleb turned and then he fell limp as soon as something bit into him. Will looked around Meridian for a while and saw some others and bit them.

Elyon got word of what had been happening and came to check it out herself. 'Will?' Then she saw Will open a fold and throw people through it and one being Caleb. 'What is going on?' Elyon thought as she saw this going on.

Back at the cemetery in the bushes, Varell moved his hand right on top of the necklace and then pulled out the bloody thing that was in him. He stood up and walked off.

Twenty years into the future, the four girls walked up to Varell. "what has happened to Will, what did you do?" Irma asked angrily.

"Your friend, Irma is finding out her destiny. She should know now that she bit herself that night in the graveyard, not me." Everyone grew confused at what he had just said. "I took credit because that is what I always did. This is one eternal circle that hasn't been broken. You see girls, I was the first to bite Will but all the other times, it has been her. She has done much more then anyone knows." Varell walked away laughing.

**A/N: So there you go everyone, chapter 23 is up. Thanks for reading and thanks for those reviewing as well as reading. Please enjoy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: One Mistake is the Last**

Taranee saw Varell walking away and wasn't about to let him go without more of an explanation. "Hold it right there Varell. You have some more explaining to do." Varell turned around and walked over to them and sat down again. "What happened to Will and why would she bite herself and" Varell cut her off.

"Ok girls; I'll explain everything just like the last hundred times." Varell said sitting down with a giant smirk on his face. "Will bit herself because she has lost all resistance. She has no control over herself. She is a vampire and like all vampire instincts, she bits whoever she sees. She hasn't been able to control herself, Will hasn't had enough time to and I made sure of it." Varell said, his smirk getting bigger and bigger.

"What did she take off of you and were did she go? That's another thing, that thing she took is back on you again, how?" Irma said slightly annoyed.

Varell's smirk shrunk but no one really noticed. "Like I said, she is in the past and about to take care of something that you know all to well about Cornelia. Anyway, the necklace is mine once again because the past me still has his and so I still have it. As for right now, Will should be scaring the girl into giving her younger self the pass into the tombs." Varell said confusing everyone. "Will can make herself invisible to anyone and visible to anyone she wants and so nobody saw her but the girl." Varell said happily.

"Wait a minute, why would she be helping you Varell? It can't be the same reason the first time she helped you could it?" Hay Lin said annoyed and angry.

Varell smiled evilly which scared the girls a little. "You are going to love this girls. The very first time; the time that I bit her, she had told you everything and had planned on making and ambush attack on me." The girls looked at Varell in shock and even more confusion then before. Varell paused for a minute and then continued. "You see this necklace here, as long as I have it, I control time. I have the power to change the past. I can change your future in the instant this very instant. For example, Trixie, Spud; come here." Varell whistled and in came Trixie and Spud.

Trixie is wearing a thick plate of light armor from chest down. She has a staff in both hands and her hair is tied at the top letting her hair hang down. Something like Rose's hair in her hunts clan outfit. She also has a sword on her back.

Spud also has the same type of armor. He has a sword in both hand and his hair is down to his shoulders. He wears a helmet on his head that goes down past his chin a little and only revealing his eyes.

"All I had to do was go into their past shortly after they were born and kill their parents and take them as my own. I do this every time. This happened about twenty years ago." Varell then dismissed Trixie and Spud. "I control time and nobody can stop me. Will can't do a thing and neither can any of you. I have won for over a thousand years and none of you would know because this is a first time for you and yet this has happened thousands of time before. This is destiny girls and I control it all. I never wanted the world before either." Varell said turning to walk away.

"Then why are you doing this Varell, you can make everything right again. If you don't want the world, then why do this?" Cornelia asked before Varell had the chance to walk away.

"Why you ask; because of power. I don't die, I can rule the world and I will forever have it. By the time Will falls asleep, her older self will be dead and it starts over from there. You will never see Will again. I've won and there isn't a power on earth that can stop me." Varell said walking away leaving the guardians to think.

In the past, older Will had just left Romania and had a big grin on her face but in her head deep into her subconscious, Will is sitting there on the cold ground trying to figure things out and found out exactly what she had to do but how to do it is harder then expected. She found out about her many past selves and knew about everything that she tried in the past and that was try to take over her body again. The only problem is that every time her past had tried, they all died in the end. So she decided to try something that her other selves never tried which confused her. How could she know about everything that happened to her past selves? Did Varell forget to do something? Many questions ran through her mind that is in her subconscious. This confused her as well but she didn't bother with it. Will began to meditate slowing her actual body to slow down. All thoughts should have been blocked from her but for some reason they aren't. Will began to meditate harder and harder. She felt her start to gain control again. She continued to do this for another five minutes and then she finally regained control. Will woke up in pain and she could see that she is bleeding. Her nose, mouth, and even her eyes are bleeding. She started feeling dizzy and finally fainted.

Will had started to wake up and could hear voices around her. "Doctor, is she going to be alright?" Will heard small parts of the sentence but she could tell that she is in a hospital.

"She was bleeding pretty badly, both externally and internally. She should be fine though, all the bleeding has stopped." Will heard all of this and started to sit up. "Your awake, how do you feel."

"I feel like shi" Her sentence was cut short by someone walking into the room. "Mom?" Will said in surprise.

"Will, you're ok but you're much older. How is that possible?" Susan asked confused.

"I'll explain everything later." Will paused to think and then continued. "Actually, I won't be able to explain. Mom, I love you and I always will. She you in the past." Then Will vanished leaving Susan with some more questions. Will headed back to when she was in the graveyard again. This time she went to a different place.

Twenty years in the future, Varell sat on the throne when something happened. He flashed out and then back in. "What happened? Why did that happen? The only way that could have happened is if?" Varell paused and thought for a minute. Then he finally came up with an answer. "I forgot to wipe her subconscious of all memory." He went to use his necklace and found that it is gone. He then began to panic.

Back with Will in the park. She saw herself and just as she was about to attack herself, Will lunged at her knocked herself over. She grabbed her younger self and ran off with her toward the unconscious Varell. She grabbed the necklace and then headed back to the future.

**A/N: There you go; the second to last chapter is up. Hope that cleared some things up for you. Please review and thanks to all those reading and to all those reviewing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The End of Varell**

Will made it back to the future and walked around to see creatures gathering all around. That's when she realized that the sky had turned back to blue. She headed toward Varells kingdom but when she got there; his kingdom seemed to be replaced by the old heatherfield park. Things had already started to change back to the way they were before Varell. When she walked up to all the creatures, they all turned and bowed to her. Will raised an eyebrow showing them her confusion? 'I wish I knew why they were bowing to me; me, the one that is about to kill Varell. Why?' Will thought and then the heart floated and gave off a big blue light. When the light vanished, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, not that anything is ordinary. Then one of the griffins opened its mouth and started to actually talk. "Thank you Will Vandom, you have saved us from the torments of Varell. Thanks to you, we can run free and live the way we were originally meant to live." The Griffin said in a deep but peaceful voice. "I wish to help you kill Varell for taking us away from our families."

"Hold on a minute, you weren't with Varell?" Will asked confused but pleased with this news.

"We were never with him, but if we don't do what he said, we would lose our families. He would do anything and with the necklace of time that you now have, we could not do anything to him. Now thanks to you we are free. We will follow you for we are in your debt Will. You are our leader until Varell is defeated." The griffin said bowing to Will again.

"Where is Varell and where are my friends?" Will asked hoping to see them again. The griffin pointed in one direction and then moved out of the way to let Will see behind him. Will looked in the direction the griffin pointed and saw her friends who shot up and ran at her. When they reached her, her friends gave her the biggest hug they had ever given. Then Will looked behind the kind griffin and saw Varell between two werewolves and a griffin behind him waiting to kill him. "Varell, you have screwed with our lives for to long now. Now you have fallen and are at the mercy of the creatures you once controlled ruthlessly. What made you think that you could do this and not be punished for it Varell?" Will asked and scolded angrier then ever but she is very calm at the same time.

"You were never supposed to have beaten me Vandom, I am the master of time and I always will be. You can kill me now but that won't change anything." Varell said with venom deep in his voice.

Will didn't even flinch and she knew that made Varell even angrier. "Varell, everyone messes up sometime and it just so happens that your screw up will be your last. Don't think that I won't go back in time and kill you before you ever acquired the necklace in the first place. I am however not so ruthless. I will let you live as long as you never try anything ever again. You live like a regular vampire and you will never be bothered again. No more trying to rule the world, don't try to take back the necklace and I will let you live however, if you try anything and I will kill you right now. Is it a deal?" Will said being very calm about it.

The creatures then threw Varell in front of Will. "Fine Vandom, you win." Will didn't exactly trust this and just thought for a minute. She saw Varell look up at her as if waiting for a reply but his intensions were from just waiting for a reply. When he thought that he was clear, he made a move and went for the necklace but missed when Will flew into the air.

Will smirked and shook her head. "I thought so Varell." Will said as she grabbed the necklace. "Kill him." Will said as she looked at the necklace. 'I need you one more time before I destroy you.' She thought to the necklace. Then the heart floated up and the necklace started getting closer to the heart. Then a big wave of blue and gray came out as the two items merged. Then the wave stopped and Will looked in shock. She looked up in time to see Varell get torn to shreds by the creatures. "All of you, go home and live in peace." Then Will thought really hard and as she had hoped, she went back in time to the place where Varell first acquired the necklace. Will walked over to him and stabbed him right in the heart. "Sorry Varell, but I can't allow you to take that and knowing you, you will." She then grabbed the necklace. When she did, waves surrounded her and some sentences from her past came flooding back. Will thought for a minute and then headed to her past and placed the necklace on her younger self's bed with a note on the necklace and then headed back to the future now that she has a time machine of her own. When she arrived, everything seemed to have changed. Then two kids came running up to her screaming mommy and hugged her. Memories that she never really had came to her. Nothing made sense to her but right now she is happy. Then she quickly went back to her past and changed something on the note and then headed back. "I just contradicted myself."

Back in the past with Will, she went into her room and found a necklace with a note on it.

Dear Friend,

Here is a time machine for you. Just think of the place that you wish to go to whether it is one second in the past or future or one year. There is no limit to how far you can go but use it only for others and never for yourself for any reason. Hold it close to the heart and it will merge with it.

Your friend,

Will Olsen

After reading this note, Will fell to her knees in shock but held the necklace close to the heart and as her older self said in the letter, the two items merged. "I can't believe it, I have a time machine and I am going to marry Matt. Oh yeah, it's a good day." That same night, Will went to the graveyard with Matt. A few days later and there haunted house went off without a hitch. That night at the haunted house, Will told the girls of the new ablility to time travel. Years later and the girls are known as great heroes but no one knows about the time travel. They never once used the heart for themselves and everyday the helped someone whether it be keeping the person from dieing or keeping kids from doing something they will regret later. Then the girls had their children and had someone take a picture of them and their families. Poor Cornelia got spit up on by her second child just as the picture was taken and so she held her child in front of the spit up spot and the picture was taken once again. The picture had all the first born children in the front, the girls holding their second children in the middle and the husbands in the back. Never again did they ever have another bad day, not since Will got the necklace.

**The End**

**A/N: There is the end of the story. Thank you to all who read and all those who reviewed. Please review this last Chapter and I hope you enjoyed. As for the Dark Dragon, he vanished when a long time ago. Varell sent him back into the other dimension after the incident with not being able to kill Jake and his group. I figured that I had better add that in so you don't wonder what happened to him since he was never brought up again. Please review and thanks again. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
